Against The Captiol
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: A young adult named Genevieve who lives in district two was chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, she is in love with Seneca Crane and they must try anything to keep her alive.
1. District Two Reaping

Against the Capitol

Chapter One:

My district was a humble district compared to the other eleven, although we are forever a slave to the Capitol. You are either with them or dead you don't get a choice. At least we get some special privileges and get to go into the Capitol sometimes. Most of the other districts hate us because of how bad my district sucks up to higher authority. Anything for a few warm meals and a comfortable home. The peace keepers resided in the middle of district two, a giant mad made mountain with an Underground Railroad system and facilities. I'm eighteen and these last five years of my life have been dreadful when the reaping comes around. My family prays my name doesn't get called by Effie Trinket every year. Seneca can only do so much; he promised that after I turned nineteen we would live together in the Capitol. Seneca Crane is the main person who makes the games, he has cost many lives but he must obey his job. My name was put into the reaping multiple times this year for the 74th Hunger Games.

Today was the dreaded reaping day. I sit up from my bed, incessantly rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my thick hair. I pick out the ruby coloured dress that Seneca got for me a bit ago, and pull my long brown hair into a bun. Seneca was one of the only people besides my family that I cared about. He is more like my family than anything. He is there for me more than anyone has ever been.

I wandered into our living room where my little sister sat on the floor, shoveling food in her mouth with her eyes focused completely on the screen in front of her. Lily—my sister has long blonde hair that is usually always untidy. I sat down behind her and brushed her matted hair with my horse hair brush to make her unkempt hair luscious and lovely. She sits patiently with her eyes still fixated on the screen unmoving towards anything. I padded to her room spying the light blue cotton dress my mother laid out for her. Lily wasn't old enough to be in the reaping but everyone must dress nice. A loud gong rings through out the district which means it is time. I tuck a stray stand of my hair behind my ear nervously and start walking to the center. I went through the whole annoying procedure with everyone else the peace keepers take your blood, fingerprint you, whatever else they feel they need of yours. Nothing really belongs to you here. I take a deep breath and stand where the other anxious girls in my district huddle. I only ever had one good friend amongst these people and now she is gone. She got turned into an Avox, I see her sometimes when I visit Seneca. Effie Trinket comes on stage in her brightly coloured clothing and thick wedges that look about three inches high.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first as always." She smiles far too large and excitedly places her manicured hand in the bowl of names. "Genevieve Collins, come on up dear." My heart feels like it stopped beating and crawled into my windpipe causing me to not be able to breathe. My feet start moving involuntarily to the stage, but slowly. I tell myself to remember to breathe and I meet eyes with my younger sister. She is seven years old, and doesn't entirely understand what is going on, but knows enough. No one volunteers for me and no one really makes a sound except Effie. "Alright on to our next contestant, isn't this exciting?" People shift their eyes around uneasily as Effie calls the male tribute. She calls Cato, he is loved by a lot in this district and I know when it comes down to it the district would want me dead first. Cato looks over at me giving me a subtle nod. He has been training since he could walk for this day. Effie grabs our hands and raises them in the air; no one claps so she takes us to the train. "Everyone sure is stiff, hm?" She shows us to our rooms where I shed off my gown and put on the clothes an Avox laid out for me. Effie calls us to dinner and I poke a fork at my food, feeling too nervous to eat. Cato exchanges glances with me and I get up and run back to my room, shutting the door behind me. _Why does this have to happen to me? I would have been just fine if I was a year older. Seneca and I could be happy together. _I sob in my pillow silently thinking about what horrors were to come. A knock comes at my door but I ignore it, burying myself deeper in the pillow. Someone sits on my bed, uninvited and pats my back. Their hand is warm and I shudder knowing its Cato.

"Genevieve I'm here for you now. I know this is scary to you, but our district depends on us." I get away from my pillow, wiping my eyes hard and face the other direction.

"Cato it doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand what I am going through right now."

"I suppose I wouldn't, since I look to the Hunger Games as a pride event."

"Exactly, I don't I love my little sister and my fiancé more than anything."

"Wait? You have a fiancé?" Who is it?" I look around nervously and a flush of embarrassment hits my cheeks. I pretend to ignore his question and we sit in silence.

"I can't tell you, okay…If people knew know. My life would be really messed up. I definitely can't tell you because you might think I will get some type of advantage when I won't."

"Genevieve, I won't tell you can trust me." Cato smiles and its true, I shrug and debate on whether to let him know.

"Don't judge me alright, or tell anyone else." He nods "Err…well when I turn nineteen Seneca Crane and I are supposed to live together in the Capitol, but I got pulled into his mess now and probably won't get to fulfill my dream."

"I'm genuinely sorry to hear that," Cato hugs me gently and leaves my room, setting a plate of food on the floor from an Avox. An Avox pokes her head in the room and it almost gives me more of a reason to cry. It's my friend Julia, the avox. She hugs me tightly and flees my room. I couldn't sleep so well at night and sometimes I would wake up crying or covered in sweat calling out to Seneca. Cato would come in sometimes and rock me back to sleep. The relationship we had was friendly like a family, I considered him a big brother for now. Effie was becoming too nosy of our relationship so I told her off one day and her reply was to scoff at me and say something about manners. If anyone needs manners more it's her. Brutus and Ebnoria talk to Cato and me from time to time about surviving and how to. They will explain more when we arrive at the capitol.

"Genevieve, I was to tell you we've arrived at the capitol." Cato gives me a sadden expression because he now knows what I will have to go through.

"Good luck Cato, see you later after the drama." He nods and wishes me luck as well with Seneca. I peer out the window and look at all the bright, vibrant colours of the Capitol. Many people are odd in the Capitol, some sport tails, implanted horns, and different skin colours. Amongst the crowd I spot someone familiar. My heart pounds heavier in my ears when I look at the face with a pointed structure, hair slicked back, fine capitol suit, a unique beard and a displeased/perplexed face. I hop off the train steps with my gown draped over my arm, and Seneca comes up to me slowly while others are trying to get my attention. He grabs me by the arm tightly pulls me away from the crowd leading me to the main building. He looks around quickly and leads me to an abandoned alley way.

"Genevieve, I hoped I never had to see you like this. I tried every year to prevent your name being called, but this year Snow is really on my case. I can protect you still, but I can't make it so obvious."

"Seneca…" my lips tremble as I try to form words to him, but nothing comes out. I reach out and trace my finger on his beard, gently. My finger stops and I go to trace his lips but he can't hold himself in anymore and kisses me with so much aggression and anger.

"Genevieve…" I move from his and put my head against the wall.

"It would be wise if the public didn't know about us Seneca, us much as it hurts us."

"We have a problem then, but maybe they won't suspect something…" I look up at him with confusion. "You are staying in the same penthouse as me because you're in district two; also I am your stylist."

"This news is exciting and also depressing, well at least my other stylists won't have to do much because I already keep myself clean. I'm scared to see what the tributes look like. I'm sure their hair won't look as bad as my sister's." I chuckle and Seneca smiles.

"Okay Genevieve, they are looking for you. I will see you in a few hours, alright?" He kisses me again and takes me inside while no one was watching. My stylists grab me and smile, they are happy they won't have to do much.

"You're already so beautiful darling but Seneca will make you look shocking to everyone. I'm so excited for what outfit he has for you. My stylists pluck my eyebrows a bit to make them perfectly thin, and I over hear them talking about how dreadful some of the other tributes were. "It's like they have never heard of a razor before, we are so lucky to have her." I look around my surroundings and notice another tribute outside and lock eyes with her. She's the tribute from district twelve that volunteered for her younger sister. First person to volunteer, she must love her sister as I would do the same. Katniss Everdeen is her name; she looked at me fiercely and troubled like how my own face was. The stylists smile down at me as a sign they are done, as soon as I stand up they rush me into a medium sized room with a steel door. I sit on the bench to wait for Seneca.

"At least they didn't kill your beauty, although I think that would be impossible to do." A soothing, deep voice speaks and I know it is Seneca. He materialises by the door and his hair holds even more mouse so it doesn't look as stiff. He also perfected his beard, by doing a quick trim. He reeked of aftershave and a deep, husky man scent. I feel my body temperature rising at a dramatic rate as he moved closer to me. I sit up straighter and cross one leg over the other to give off a nonchalant mood.

"So, what have you got for me Seneca?" He looks over to the door, making sure it's locked and looks back to me, moving about an inch away from me. He runs his warm hands down my smooth legs and I shudder. He then takes my hands in his.

"I have something special for you, for good luck and remembrance that you will get out of the games alive." He reaches into his right pant's pocket to enclose his hand around something small. "It will make everything between us, official and solved. I promise you, Genevieve I am trying as hard as I can to help you survive through this or get you out of the games some how. I never wanted something like this to happen." My lips quiver and I bite them, swallowing back my tears. Seneca grabs my left hand, "Close your eyes." I obey and he slips a cold, circular object on my ring finger. This time I couldn't stop the overflow of tears as they streamed down my cheeks in a silent motion. Seneca wipes them away, gently and kisses my forehead. "Come on then," he hugs me against him, "let's prepare you for the tribute parade." He walks over to the door and opens a metal closet that I just noticed, out he pulls a maroon dress matching the colour of his tie and under shirt. He slips my delicate feet into heels and stands up admiring the view. The heels gave me a boost that leveled me with Seneca's height. I admire his structure and he places a hand on my left hip bone to bring me closer to him. "You're getting warm Genevieve, could it possibly be…my fault?" He grins and moves even closer and I feel my heart beating so loudly in my ears like a train whistle. A low growl escapes from his throat that causes me to tremble with delight.

"Hey, people are probably looking for me since the tribute parade is soon and they are probably also looking for you..." I move so close to him the fabric of our clothing is touching and his light blue eyes bore deep into mine. I find it impossible to look away from him. I move my face so close to his that our noses brush against each other's cheek and I close my eyes while my pointer finger makes circles on his cheek bone. I bring his lips to mine and feel the passion with the movement of his tongue. I pull back from him and don't mention the lipstick stain on the outside of his mouth. "Okay it's time to go for me, I will see you later." I wet my lips mostly to get his taste again and leave where I run into Cato.

"Whoa, you will breathtakingly beautiful, I am at loss for words to form normally." I look him over and his hair is raised a bit with gel and he is wearing the same colours as me with velvet embroidery. "Let's go, they are waiting and we are one of the first districts…" I nod and he helps me on to the horse led carriage, and then links his arm with mine for support. When Cato and I make it into the path way the crowd cheers and whistles for their beloved, trusted district two. I spy Seneca standing all the way at the end with his face on so many screens I lost track. I start laughing to myself when I see he still has a faint of lipstick on his upper lip. Cato looks over at me suspiciously, so I tell him and he joins in with me. The crowd also turned their direction to Seneca and started laughing amongst themselves. Seneca looked around with a perplexed face with his eye brows cocked up. Someone with light blue hair comes up and whispers to him, he doesn't directly show his embarrassment but I could tell he was. He wiped away the red, quickly and searched for me. He gave me a look that read _Oh, you think you're so clever, this will come back to bite you in the arse eventually._ Suddenly the crowd becomes distracted by something else, Cato and I turn around to face district twelve coming out, as soon as they hit the path way their suits burst into flame. Cato smirks possibly out of a jealous rage or he knew this would piss President Snow off. Now that everyone is in the middle Seneca says a few words and dismisses everyone.


	2. Sexual Adventures After Training

Chapter Two:

After the parade I ran up to Seneca and mine's large penthouse, and furiously scrubbed off what make up I could while brushing my hair to turn soft and straight again. The sink was made of white marble and was large in size; it fit well with the penthouse's immaculate size. Seneca was still off doing important gamer maker business and Cato was down the hall. My stomach growled in hunger as Ebnoria knocked on my door to let me know dinner was ready. For the first dinner all the tributes eat together and try to get to know one another. I look down the row of people to come face to face with people I don't know. Until I look down at the last seat where Katniss Everdeen sat, staring off into space and biting at her recently perfect trimmed finger nails. She caught me looking and gave me a cold, hard stare in return. Peeta: the tribute next to Katniss was also in district twelve and he looked a lot friendlier. He gave a subtle wave and went back to making designs in his plate of food. Cato is next to me but he was too busy staring off into space probably thinking about strategies to win to notice anything else. I examine the rest of my surroundings and I realise people are talking too loud for what I can handle. I'm used to living in a medium sized home with just my family and sharing a few sentences when asked a question. The Hunger Games was already too much for me to handle, so I feared what was laid out for me next on the silver platter of life.

I peered in the middle of the table where Glimmer and Marvel sat, chatting about the Games and how they were already apart of the Careers as Cato and I are. We can still choose some type of alliance with someone else if we please, but we would end up getting killed off anyways by a member of your own trusted careers. People start finishing up, and vanishing to their rooms while Cato, Peeta, Katniss and I poke around more. Cato turns to me and nods giving a signal that he was going off the bed and Katniss fled as well, leaving Peeta and me alone. I get up to leave, but he places a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need someone to team up with, Katniss and I will be here for you." He looks up at me with his piercing blue eyes filled with sadness and he walks slowly away. I stand in awe and silence for longer than I should, but head off to prepare for bed anyways. The closer I get to the penthouse the more strong a clean smell reaches my nostrils. The scent is fresh cut flowers, and a deep man scent. I open the door, and get hit with the scent so hard that I almost fall over, but I prop myself on the white sofa. I close my eyes for a bit, hoping the smell will waft away. I don't know what Seneca uses in the shower, but it is strong and turns me on. I didn't want to admit that turned me on, but it just happened. It slipped into my thoughts like an unwanted spider. I feel a presence standing over me, watching me, thinking I am asleep and won't notice. I open my eyes, and Seneca is peering down at me with a deep thought of concentration, and desire. His dark brown hair is pushed back from his shower, and drops of water glistened on his skin. He was in nothing but a bath towel, same colour as everything else he owns. My eyes traced down to his chest and I smiled slightly when I saw the muscles almost ripping through his chest. He made a witty face and kissed me on the forehead, leaving me wanting more as he made his way into the bedroom. I stand up and sigh contently, brushing dirt off my pants and also making my way into the room. Seneca was in the bathroom, probably plucking at his beard with tweezers since it because a ritual habit he performed every day, twice a day. I opened a dresser drawer where many of his clothes lie, neatly folded and packed tightly. I walk over to the dresser which just contains fancy lingerie and only a few things I can actually wear. _Thanks Seneca, for providing me with items I will need. You're great._ I walk back over to his stuff and throw on one of his button up shirts, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. The shirt falls a little past my upper thighs and I climb in to bed hoping to warm up. I prop myself against the maroon walls and prepare a pouting face as my arms cross over each other. Seneca comes out of the bathroom humming to him self and he stops in his tracks looking at me.

"What did I do now, sugar?" He purses his lips and struts over to me, holding a hand out. I slowly put my hand in his and he grabs it quickly pulling me to him so I fall on his chest. "Hey, this is my shirt…well I suppose there are hardly any clothes for you, but don't shoot daggers at me this wasn't my plan or anything!" He winks and smiles as his arms wrap around my waist into a tight embrace.

"Seneca," my lips form into a tight pout and he looks at me from his tall height.

"Genevieve," you better stop pouting let's enjoy the time we have left together happily." He smiles and I lean up on my toes to kiss his freshly shaved cheek. He reaches for a remote behind him which turns on music and he plays a slow number. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He grabs my hand and kisses it like a prince in a fairy tale. I nod and he puts his hand on my waist and the other hand in his. He twirls me around once, and stops midway to lock his lips with mine. His lips slowly drift farther down my body, stopping at my chest. My body forms goose bumps and I shudder from his touch. He picks me up quickly, wedding style and carries me to the bed to set me down gently. "Genevieve, I have to tend to my game maker duties in a bit, we can hang until I have to leave and I will be in the bed before you wake up." My face turns into a frown quickly, and Seneca grabs my lips to form a smile again. He slips his shoes off and slips into the bed next to me.

"You're always so busy, my dear. At least you make a lot of money for what you do."

"A lot of money to shower you with my affection, speaking of money we get one day to ourselves before you have to go. I was thinking I could give you a tour of the capitol, since you would always just come to my house."

"Yeah alright, as long as you and I get some down time, if you know what I mean." I wink, but turn bright red. Seneca chuckles and winks back while sliding a hand around my back.

"Of course dear," Seneca lies with me until I fall asleep, I felt him kiss my forehead though when he left and I longed for the warmness of his body heat. I thought about the games, and cried myself back to sleep.

I don't know what time it was when Seneca came back, but I woke up in his arms and the sun was out. I lightly traced my finger through his beard and heard a faint knock at our door. I stretched when I stood up and yawned while opening the door to Cato.

"Oh, uh I will come back later…I just came to tell you training starts in a few hours, but if you're busy I will come back." I don't get to get any words in while Cato flees down the hall back to his room. I chuckle to myself and crawl back into bed with Seneca. He makes a grunting noise in his sleep and rolls onto my arm. I silently swear to myself and wiggle my arm out from under him. I roll closer to him and kiss his cheek, closer to his lips, his forehead and on his lips and he finally wakes up.

"Hey you, I would like more sleep, but since you insist on waking me up to the touch of your delicate lips I'm awake." I jump a bit, not excepting his voice.

"How did your duties as the big man of the hunger games go?"

"Uh extremely long and boring, I wanted so badly to be in bed with you, sleeping. Now I got my wish, but I'm not sleeping."

"I'm so sorry for waking you, really. My lips longed for yours, so I helped myself." Seneca's lips curved into a smile and he shifted his weight. His hair was yet to be worked with and it stuck up in some places. It made me smile because usually Seneca had to have things be his way, perfectly except when it came between him and me. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes." I hold my gaze with his until my eyes start to water. I snuggle up to him, and he makes a grunting noise as my hand accidentally lands on his lower half.

"I didn't know that was what you meant when you said 'you couldn't help yourself.' If that's the case I'm glad I woke up." I awkwardly move my hand placement and instead move my lower half against his and I know it is driving us both crazy. He looks at me with cold, blue eyes and quickly pushes me underneath him grinding against my body.

"Seneca…." My hands reach for the bed sheets, but he holds his hand out instead. Which I grip tightly as he enters me, I suppose it was good Cato left while he did. I let out a soft moan which makes Seneca's smile larger. A single drop of sweat drips down his face onto my already sweaty skin. He grunts with every few thrusts and I dig my nails into his back leaving scratches. Shortly after twenty minutes due to time restraint we both finish and he collapses next to me, pulling his pants up. He moves down the base of my throat and leaves something very childish on my neck which is a hickey. "Seneca don't you think we, especially you is past this hickey stage?"

"I want people to know you're taken. They don't have to know who with, they just have to know. I've seen the way Cato eyes you greedily, I know you told him about us but he still sizes you up. Peeta Mellark too, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Seneca, my love, don't worry about them, you're the only one I want to be with, I promise." I say as I kiss the ring on my finger.

"Good, okay we have to get ready for real. I don't want President Snow or any one else to question if we both show up late." I nod and pick up the black and red uniform for training and throw it on quickly, running a golden comb through my hair and kiss Seneca before leaving. On my way to the door I notice a bowl of food on the table, and grab a muffin for on the go. Cato was at the door with his fist ready to knock, and I startled him because he wasn't expecting me.

"Come on Cato! We don't want to be late," I look at him teasingly and he shakes his head. We rush down the stairs where Ebnoria and Brutus were waiting impatiently at the bottom. "Sorry Cato took too long to get ready," Cato shoots daggers at me and I smile. Ebnoria and Brutus lead up to an elevator and instruct us on training. We should show them our skills now, but save the best for last. Cato and I wait in the elevator and he is still upset with me. "Cato…" I push him lightly "you know I was kidding." His fierce face falls and he replaced it with a smile.

"I know, Genevieve. I can't keep a straight face around you for too long. I suppose you're lucky." Cato crosses his arms across his chest and his biceps flex. "So, what kind of skill do you plan on showing off to the game makers?"

"Well during training I will touch up on a bit of everything, and for the judging probably use my bow skills."

"That's pretty smart, I may do something similar so during the battle field we can combine our skills and be a pretty awesome team." He smiles and I nod in agreement. We get to the training room, just in time a few others were straggling in as well. I look up and the game makers and president snow are seated above us, watching. Seneca sits in a large chair lined with gold, and he crosses one leg over the other conversing with the others. Some how he managed to get down here before me also using gel, and picking up on his beard. I smirk and the trainer—a tall dark skinned female—begins explaining the rules to us. How we aren't aloud to fight each other in the training room, and other small details. She dismisses us and I wander over to the rope tying station.

The trainer stationed here is medium in height, and had olive green eyes. I looked around and no one was really at this station yet. The trainer taught me how to tie many ropes, for snares and other useful information. I finish up and wander over to another station. A commotion starts across the room; I spy Cato yelling to some other tribute about stealing his knife. I come closer, to hear.

"Why did you take my knife? Were you jealous of it? I will find you in the Arena, and you will be dead." The tribute flanks back and I see Katniss and Thresh looking up at the ceiling where a small girl from district eleven was smiling, holding Cato's knife. Some peace keepers pulled them away from each other and everyone went back to business. I looked around and Seneca was staring down at me, smirking. President Snow had left, and Seneca had his feet propped up sending me sexual looks. I blushed and decided to go to one more station for today. I strolled over to a station where you had to identify poisonous plants and berries, to know which ones were good for eating. A girl with red hair—most called her fox face—was going at a rapid speed. She was agile like a fox and I heard she moved like one too. She would be someone to watch out for in the arena. I quickly learn as well with a few others about which plants would be good for medicinal health and good to eat. Everyone leaves to go eat and I stay behind for a bit more. Seneca waits for me to finish as well and I can feel his stare burning through me. I turn around and he is sitting with one hand on his chin, his face seemed intrigued and one leg was crossed over the other.

"Have fun watching me, freak?" I shout up and he frowns quickly crossing his arms over each other.

"You should stop skipping out on meals you know, eat as much as you can before the games." He walks away and I put my equipment away. I stroll to the elevator, and while the doors are closing Seneca sticks his hand to stop the door from closing completely.

"What? You don't want to take your silver lined elevator back up stairs?" I say in a jokingly mean way. Seneca pushes me up against the wall in the elevator, and I gasp. He pushes my shoulders back, and my body trembles. "Seneca…I was just kidding." My lips tremble and I choke on words, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Shh…" Seneca wraps his arms around me, in a tight hug. "I know you are feeling a lot of pain right now. You are strong though, you will make it through this and I'm sorry only one tribute can be alive. I know you have taken a liking to Cato, but he will have to die." I swallow an invisible lump down my throat and nod. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I suddenly reacted like this, Snow was manipulating me." I wrap my arms around him as well, and bury my face into his scent.

"Seneca its okay I understand." I didn't really understand, but I had to give him some type of reassurance. He looks down at me hopefully and I jump into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he holds me against the wall for balance. I reach for him desperately, my lips wanting to touch his bare skin. I dug my teeth into the side of his neck and moaned slightly. I don't know how I will survive in the games with out his touch. "Seneca, you spoil me too much." He grins and his eyebrows match his facial remark. Quickly he shoves his face into my neck greedily, and my head hits the wall of the elevator. My eyes closed and my mouth opened, at his touch. All Seneca had to do was touch me and I was done for. The elevator dinged, at our arrival, but we continued and someone cleared their throat. Seneca turned around quickly, hiding me behind him with his body.

"Oh Cato, looking for Genevieve I assume?" I mat my hair down and peek around Seneca. Cato looks down at me, embarrassed again like earlier.

"I was coming down to bring her some food; I didn't know how long she would stay down." He clears his throat and I step out from behind Seneca in defeat.

"Oh thank you Cato, did you already eat?" He nods, "Oh well just come with me anyways. I need company in the dining hall."

"Alright, I will be down there, but hurry up or your food will get cold." I turn to Seneca as Cato leaves and sigh in relief.

"Seneca we have to be more careful…" I look down at his pants as he tries to make something not look so obvious. "You might want to fix that…"

"Can't you fix it for me?" He looks at me with a puppy dog face that a child would give to his mother.

"Seneca I don't know what you want me to do, I have to eat." My stomach growls on cue, but he grabs me anyways. "Seneca…god damn it." I say in protest but I secretly wanted to finish what we had started. Seneca finds an empty utility closet and looks around to make sure the coast is clear. He shoves me in and closes the door behind him, pushing me against the plain white walls and my body temperature rises. Seneca pushes his knee underneath me for support, and my body uncontrollably squeezes on his leg.

"Didn't realise you wanted me this much, dear." He whispers in my ear and I let out a soft whimper of pleasure. I reach down to his crotch and rub my hand against it and he grunts quietly. He reaches down to the belt on my pants, and I start unbuttoning and unzipping his. He lifts me up and takes me against the wall. He silences my loud moaning with kisses so no one will hear us and I forget about eating, I forget about Cato, I just forget about everything except for this moment. We go on for about an hour or more and he pumps slower, as he prepares to finish. I am also almost at my climax

"Sen…eca…" I pant as I say his name, "Cover my mouth I won't be able to hold in much longer." He nods and kisses me again, and we share oxygen with each other. A few thrusts later and I climax so hard I almost pass out. I bite into his lip a bit too hard and taste iron. He ignores it and collapses on me, we both fall onto the floor. With me on his lap curled up. "I'm sorry for biting you, but I never felt that much pleasure before, were you doing something different?"

"I felt it too…it was insane and we will have to do it again later." It was too dark for me to tell if he winked at me Seneca's dick was still throbbing and he poked me with it.

"Stop, you know I think that's freaky." I still try to catch up with my breath and he does it again. I glare at him through the darkness of the room, and quickly lay on the floor, closer to his throbbing member.

"What are you doing?"

I look up at him, "helping you so shut up and don't ask for anything else until later." He nods happily at my request and I bring myself closer to him. He unzips his pants for me and I grab for him, quickly moving my hand up and down.

"Too fast, oh please slow down!" I slow down and bring his member close to my lips and I let my warm tongue glide across the tip. Seneca goes crazy, loudly hitting his head on the wall probably bruising it and gripping my hair tightly. He comes faster this time and member returns to normal. I wipe my mouth and he pulls a tin of mints out of his pocket and gives me one.

"Seneca what time is it?" He looks down at his watch and squints in the dark.

"It's been two hours."

"Shit! Seneca…I left Cato in there…I have embarrassed him too many times today I don't think he will forgive me." Seneca nods, but I freeze. "Shh, someone is coming how will we get out?"

"I have a plan stay here," Seneca opens the door again and I assume the person is in the same hall way. "My goodness, what are you doing in here? People have been looking for you Genevieve!"

I decide to play along and make something up "someone locked me in here Mr. Crane, one of the tributes so they could steal all my glory." Seneca grins at me calling him Mr. Crane. He holds a hand for me to get up, "I'm so hungry, I've been in there since after training." I look to my left to see Peeta Mellark offering a loaf of bread. I take it and thank him, wolfing it down not realising how hungry I actually was. I barely ate breakfast this morning, missed lunch because of extra training and now I missed dinner. I suppose I was prepping myself for the hunger games.

"Peeta, would you mind taking Genevieve back to her room? Make sure an Avox leaves food for her."

"Yes sir," Peeta nods obviously afraid of Seneca in a way. Seneca looks at me gingerly and winks when Peeta's back is turned.


	3. Talking With Peeta

**Chapter Three:**

I lead Peeta the way to the top floor, and he gawks at the view. I shove the bread into my mouth, and I think of Effie shouting about manners to me.

"Whoa, and I thought my room was awesome." I open the door to Seneca and mine's place and the faint smell of Seneca still lingers. I examine Peeta Mellark and take him to be about 5'4" fairly short but built strong. He had blue eyes like Seneca's but darker.

"So," I decide to break the silence by taking a wild guess "you have feelings for the other tribute from your district, right? Katniss Everdeen, I see the way you look at her and I've seen the look before." Peeta makes a strangled noise in his throat and stares at me wide eyed.

"How obvious is it?"

"Only obvious to those in love, Katniss doesn't know at all don't worry." I smile and he nods with uncertainty.

"So, you're in love then?" He looks to my left hand to spy the red ruby on my ring finger. The ring had a red ruby in the middle surrounded by other diamonds and the band was golden. "You're engaged? That's really a bummer, to be engaged and have to go into the hunger games."

"It would be even more of a shocker if I told you who I was engaged too."

"Please don't say President Snow or I will throw up on your expensive furniture." I laugh hard and make a gagging sound.

"That old bag? Never, if I were to tell you, you would have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm really good at keeping secrets," he holds out a pinky for a pinky swear. I used to share those with my little sister. I laugh and take his pinky in mine.

"Okay Peeta, but really I trust too many people with this secret; Cato is the only other tribute that knows here. Let me ask you something Peeta," he nods in response to continue. "It smells like a man stays in this loft too, doesn't it?"

"Where are you going with this? Cato isn't the one you're engaged to be with is he?" I shake my head furiously in a no.

"Peeta just listen, alright. I actually don't know where I'm going with this, but just listen." He concentrates on my words to let me know he is listening. "Alright, let me show you around." I stand up and start towards the bedroom, Peeta follows but he is cautious. I stick my head in the room first to make sure none of my clothes from this morning are sprawled on the floor; luckily Seneca must have cleaned up before he left. "Okay Peeta, take a look around the room. What do you see?"

"That two people reside here..." he says with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Peeta...since you don't understand subtle hints, I will come out and say it. The person I am engaged to is-" I get cut off by the main door opening, and Seneca comes rushing in.

"Mr. Crane what is wrong?"

"Nothing...wrong room." Seneca looks around wildly, and I grab his hand quickly.

"Seneca...it's alright. We can trust Peeta," Seneca still has a look of uncertainty but he slides his own hand into mine.

"So it is Seneca Crane you're engaged too, I knew something was going on between the two of you, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it." Seneca grabs Peeta by the shoulders roughly."

"Peeta Mellark, if you tell another soul I will make sure you die first in the arena." Peeta shrinks down and I put my hand on Seneca's back.

"Seneca...that's a bit too far."

"No, Genevieve it's fine. I understand Mr. Crane I won't tell."


	4. Marvel is a Bastard

Chapter Four:

"Genevieve, don't look at me like that, I only care. If anything leaks to Snow…it will cause problems. So far he hasn't suspected anything, and if he does I will deny every thing." I nod in understanding and sit on the red velvet couch near the fireplace. "I'm not even aloud to tell you how the arena will look; I can't help you much except to tell you to survive."

"Yeah I know…but have you thought of a plan yet?" Seneca looks over at me uneasily, and I lay my legs across his.

"I've been thinking, but I can't even tell you that either. I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm doing everything possible."

"I know Seneca…" He runs a hand against my shaven legs and I reach up to pat his beard.

"You have an obsession with touching my beard…don't you?" Seneca chuckles and I playfully hit on the arm. He grabs my hand quickly with cat like reflexes and pulls me on his lap. I cuddle up to him and smile.

"Maybe I do, but you also have the obsession of shaving your beard, too many times in a day." My stomach grumbles and I get up to inspect the food Seneca brought up. There were slices of delicious honey ham, delicately made salads, raspberries for dessert and two water bottles. "Good job at bringing this up, the meal looks very good." Seneca smiles in agreement and I pad over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen area to find ceramic plates and silverware in a drawer. I light a few red candles and place them on the table in an intricate design and also get two drinking goblets for the water which I pour in. I pull a chair out for Seneca and bow. "I may not have made this food, but I can do a damn good job at decorating."

Seneca smiles and kisses my cheek, taking a seat across from my chair. I quickly run across the room and play some soft music. "I would laugh if this was your idea of survival in the games, dear."

"I just want our last few days together to be perfect and long lasting in our memories." Seneca frowns at my last sentence and places his hand on mine.

"Don't think of it as our last days together, have more hope in you and me." I nod but look away from his gaze.

"Right, well let's eat. Like you said earlier, I might as well eat now because I won't have much food during the games." A dark silence crept up on our dinner; the only noise was the classical music playing in the background. Seneca cleared his throat, while he dabbed a napkin at the corners of his lips, and ran off to the bathroom to begin his daily shave. I only knew this because I heard the soothing hum of his electric razor. I sigh to myself and clean up, putting the dishes away after cleaning them and retire to living room. I peer outside the large window and press my face against it, letting the cool air brush against it. The capitol has the same amount of busy behaviour after night, as during the day. It seems people never sleep here. I'm not so sure if I would have liked living here anyways. I pick up a remote that changes the window view, and I change it to a forest. The calming noise of a waterfall in the background, birds chirping, and other animals charges through me. I press my hand up to the window, begging to walk through the pane to walk into this made up world. I stroll over the maroon couch across from the window, with the television screen behind me, just looking into the computer made scene in front of me. My hands grip the couch in frustration, so I grab the remote and quickly change the view back into the Capitol.

I feel a presence behind me, and Seneca's large, soft hand gently caresses my neck. He leans closer and his hot, minty breath hangs in the air. He rubs his soft shaven cheek with mine, and I sit in silence. "You know I didn't mean to make every thing so quiet, dear. This is a very hard time for me, being the head game maker and all." I nod and he continues, "I know it is hard for you too, but we are both going to have to get over things. The games are approaching in a matter of days, and I have to let you be you. You need to figure out what skill you want to show off, so I can give you points that you will earn. I won't be able to give you a twelve because it would set Snow off, you would have to do something extraordinary. It's hard to impress Snow though, so be careful."

"Seneca, you are just being repetitive." His hand stops caressing my neck, but he doesn't move.

"I only care about you damn it! You think I wanted any of this to happen to you? After everything I fucking try to do for you…" I flinch when he swears at me, and try to slip away from his grasp. I hear a noise escape his throat, and he starts sobbing.

"Seneca, you are a grown man, there is no need for you to start crying." I say this although tears are forming in my own eyes, and my heart aches to him. "I'm so sorry, for seeming like a total bitch Seneca." I crawl to him on the floor and he opens his arms so I can slide against him. We hold each other, and I listen to his heart beat, slowly going back to normal. I move my hand across his chest to his heart, and feel it beat against my hand. I look up to his blue eyes, and smile. "We will be okay, let's not worry now. We still have a few days." Seneca nods slightly, and stands up, holding his hand down to me.

"I feel like such an idiot, and I didn't mean to swear at you Genevieve. You know I love you."

"I know." I slide my hand into his and kiss him lightly on the lips. We head towards the bedroom and I crawl into the large, comfy bed and Seneca slips out of the room. I wipe my eyes with frustration, until they are red, and face the wall. I close my eyes and count to ten, with out making it to ten.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly through the curtain on the window, and Seneca was not next to me leaving an empty space. I recall he climbed into bed, late and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I don't know when he left, but there was no note and I assumed he had important game maker duties. I glance at the time and notice I have an hour and half until training, so at least I have time to eat breakfast today. I get dressed in seconds, and walk over to Cato's room. He invites me in, but seems grouchy. "Cato, I'm so sorry about yesterday I really didn't mean to leave you alone for so long." He grunts in response, and looks away. Cato was looking around his room, desperately for his trainer shirt. His bare chest glistened in the sun light, and I couldn't take my eyes away from his abs. My eyes trailed up to his frustrated face, he was still quite attractive. He finally finds his shirt, and my show was ruined. "I am eating breakfast with you today though." I smile a little bit too largely, but Cato smiles as well. His face perks up, and we run down to the dining area to grab good food. We take a seat at the end of the large dining table, other tributes were scattered about the room buzzing with excitement about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day we were judged by the game makers. I swallow a lump in my throat and an Avox with dark blue hair sets a plate of steaming food in front of us. I eat my eggs a little too quickly, and wash down everything with a glass of grape juice.

"Excited for tomorrow?" I shift uneasily and meet eyes with Cato.

"Not exactly, but I know you are. There are some of us in district two who don't want to be in the games."

"I know…but I tend to forget sometimes. We are the careers though, don't forget." Cato winks, Marvel and Glimmer take a seat next to us in smile.

"I'm so excited to show off my skills tomorrow, aren't you two?" Glimmer's voice annoyed me from the start, and now I will have to deal with this annoying bitch for awhile in the Games? I'd rather kill myself. Cato nods in agreement and I decide to as well, to make everyone happy. I look up and Marvel is looking at me with a disgusting face. Glimmer and Cato chat up, like old friends while Marvel continues his stare like he wants to say something to me.

"So…Marvel right?" He nods and looks embarrassed. "What are you planning to do tomorrow? What is your skill?"

Marvel smiles greatly, clearly he enjoyed to share his secret with others. "I plan to use my excellent knifing skill. I'm sure the judges will love it." I nod and look over to Cato quickly, signaling I want to leave. He says good bye to Glimmer and Marvel and we proceed to the elevator. A few tributes from scattered districts were already down here training, for who knows how long. They probably skipped breakfast like fools. I nod to Cato and part ways, to practice my arrow shooting skill for a bit. I pretend I'm not so great with a bow so the other tributes don't get any ideas. I look around the room and Katniss was tying ropes for traps while Peeta was learning how to make a small fire. I smirk and look up to the game makers in disgust for the most part. In the middle of them, sits Seneca with a proud look forming on his face. I turn away quickly and raise the bow, shooting an arrow a little to the left of the dummy's heart on purpose. Someone pats me on the back roughly and I turn around quickly to face Marvel.

"Don't worry, you will get it soon. Maybe the bow isn't meant for you." I twitch slightly towards Marvel but he doesn't notice. I just might have to kill him first in the arena.

"Yeah maybe," I chuckle cruelly and Marvel leaves with a large smirk on his face. I was half tempted to just turn my bow on him instantly. I look over at Seneca, his face doesn't change, but he is watching intently. Probably making sure I don't try to kill Marvel on the spot. Before any one gets killed, I put away the equipment and stroll over to Cato who is slicing items with a large machete. "Easy killer," Cato looks up and chuckles. He runs his finger along the smooth blade, I cringe but the blade doesn't cut him.

"Yeah, I was just testing the blade don't worry." He smiles and grabs for another blade while other tributes around him back away in fear. These tributes will probably die before they leave the Cornucopia. I smile at him and he returns to slashing items to pieces. My stomach growls in protest and I return upstairs where tributes from early this morning were feasting on large meals. They complained about how they didn't eat breakfast and I laugh to myself because I was right. I grab a salad from the bar with a water and head up the stairs to the apartment. To my surprise Seneca was sitting at the table, I don't know how he moves so fast.

"I assume your training went well?" Seneca sits back, propping his feet on another chair. "I know what you were trying to show the other tributes, that you don't really have any special talent. You just pretended you weren't good with the bow, but I know how good you are. I know you wanted to snap Marvel's neck then and there, but you should save that for the arena dear."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen me use a bow for real in a long time, I may have improved and yes I can't stand Marvel. His face annoys me, and he is really creepy. I've caught him looking at me from across the dining table at meals, and it makes me want to punch his teeth in." Seneca smiles in delight because this type of talk makes him happy.

"Baby, watch it you're turning me on." He looks over at me again, moving his eyes down my body while stroking his beard in concentration. "You know how this type of talks makes me feel, and you know I take great pride in my job. I can't wait for the games, but I don't want you to get hurt." Seneca stands up quickly and his oxfords shine in the sunlight. He walks over to me, slowly and his hand grazes my cheek. His own wedding band is cold to the touch as it slides across my cheek. I look up at him and smile. "You're so beautiful Genevieve," Seneca pushes a strand of loose hair out of my face and kisses my forehead. "I have to go, I will be home later. I love you."

"As I love you…"


	5. Night Before Judging

Chapter Five

I sit by myself again in our humble 'home' I didn't want to call this place my home because it was actually my hell. Seneca is my home, not this place. I walk over to the large mahogany book shelf to see if there is actually something worth reading. All the book titles are something stupid about the Hunger Games. I sigh loudly and pace around the rooms, clearly having nothing else to do. My fingers tremble at the though of tomorrow, at least Seneca is on my side a bit for the games. I'm sure I already have a lot of sponsors. People from district one and two usually have sponsors before hand anyways. I glance out the window and its night time already. I put on a comfortable robe and slip outside to wander around the great halls. I hear voices from an open door some where and Katniss and Peeta are seated on the roof. I walk past them, not wanting to disturb the two, and go down to Cato's room. I also hear a voice in his room, a female's Glimmer's voice I was assuming. I put my hands in the robe pockets, and continue to drag my slippers on the carpeted floor. I'm unsure on my destination, but I let my feet guide me. I suppose Cato and Glimmer are close, Marvel creeps into my head and I ball my hands into fists. I suddenly feel heavier, like someone is watching me from behind. I turn around quickly, but the stranger tries to stay hidden against the wall. "I'm not blind, stop hiding." I wish I hadn't said anything; I should have just kept my mouth shut and kept walking. Marvel's eyes shone from the moonlight and he was standing against the wall with a smug look on his face, his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Genevieve, what are you doing out here so late?" Marvel smiles horribly, and attempts to move closer to me. I step back slowly, "Where you coming to see me?"

"I wouldn't come to see you even if hell froze over, you're vile Marvel. The way you look at me is disgusting, don't fuck with me now or your head will be laying on a silver platter at the games."

"Ooo, you might want to watch what you say to me right now, you're boyfriend might get revealed to the Capitol…"

"So, you attempt to black mail me?"

"I just want to get what I want. I don't see why you would go for him though, if anyone is disgusting it's him. But I saw you bringing him up to your room last night." I suddenly become confused; I don't think Marvel and I are thinking of the same person. I let a wave of relief soar through me and continue to play Marvel's game. "I know about you and Peeta Mellark." I hold in my laughter because Marvel is so stupid.

"You caught me Marvel," I hold my hands up and someone hits Marvel from behind. I look up at his attacker and Seneca is standing with a pan in his hands. He helps me drag Marvel back to his room so that he wakes up very confused in the morning. "Seneca, what are you doing here any ways?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he grips my hand and we make back to our suite carefully.

"Seneca, I get lonely. There was nothing good for me to read on the book shelf, so I decided to wander aimlessly. Peeta and Katniss were talking on the roof, and Cato was chatting with Glimmer in his room. I didn't expect Marvel to come out of no where, although I should have suspected him because he has been creeping on me lately."

"Don't worry about him now, the Games are coming soon and you can finally take care of him."

"Didn't think this would come out of my mouth…but I'm getting excited for the Games to just start and I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm getting nervous but excited at the same time. It's an odd feeling, I could almost pass out." Seneca comes behind me quickly, catching me so I don't hit my head on the corner of the table.

"Whoa now, settle down and breathe. I don't want your pretty little head to get hurt before the Games." Seneca smiles down at me and I look at him dreamily. I think someone slipped something in that water from earlier. Seneca chuckles to himself, scoops me up in his warm arms and I cuddle against him like a cat. He gently lays me down on our comfy bed and cuddles against me as well, burying his face into my neck. I turn to him, and his beard rubs against my neck. I let out a soft moan, and Seneca grins with delight. I reach up to his face and move my hands across him; I grip his chin and bring his lips to mine. I move my hand through his beard while kissing him, and he gently glides his fingers through my silken hair. I scramble on top of him, desperately wanting to be closer, Seneca pulls apart quickly. "If we do this now, we won't have that day before the games to ourselves."

"Seneca I need you now, more than ever." He gives in finally and his warm lips lock with mine again. I close my eyes and picture a quiet place, in a country side with Seneca. I have a white wedding dress on, and Seneca was wearing a tuxedo. I return back to reality and Seneca was desperately trying to take my shirt off, his shirt was already unbuttoned. "I was just thinking of us married…"

"That's good then, you still have hope for us." Lightening cracks outside with thunder and the rain starts crashing down. Sweat drips down our bodies, but nothing else matters. Nothing but this moment matters. I look into Seneca's blue eyes and smile as he thrusts himself deeper inside me. My body trembles and he takes my cool hands with his. He leans down to the base of my throat and gently slides his tongue up towards my mouth with his beard brushing against my bare skin. "I love you," he whispers into my ear and I smile as I move my hands down his chest.

"As I love you, Mr. Crane," my tone was seductive with a wink which caused Seneca to laugh. We shared this moment; it was only for us no innocent bystanders. Eventually we both collapsed next to each other and I caught up to my breath. Seneca went to the kitchen and returned with some water. I greedily reached for the cup and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, did you want a drink?" He hands the cup out to me, but when I reach for it he moves it. He tries to do it again but I grab the cup quickly and some water spills on the sheets. "You're so naughty, Genevieve." I eye him suspiciously as I gulp the water down greedily. I moan slightly as the ice cold water soothes my quench for thirst. I look over at Seneca who is now sipping wine from a goblet. "I'd offer you some, but you already seemed pretty loopy earlier." I pout at him and take the bottle gulping down a few swallows. "Hey now! You're not even of age!" Seneca takes the bottle from me and I run off to the bathroom, with clothes in my hand. I don't bother locking the door I don't think Seneca will come in. I go over to the sink and examine the items scattered about. Two toothbrushes—one red and one purple, the purple one being mine. A bottle of mouthwash near the sink's handles, two combs, Seneca's set of razors for shaving, after shave and his cologne as well. I laugh because the only thing I own on the sink is the tooth brush. I stroll over to the large bath tub and shower, but turn on water for a bath. The tub was the size of a large Jacuzzi and looked as if two or three people could fit into it with a perfect amount of movement. I opened one of the large cabinets that contained soaps, and other items and I reached for a bottle of soap with a wonderful fragrance. Filling the tub with the soap, made the water bubbly, I turned the water heat up a beat and slipped in. I felt cold at first, until my entire body was encased in the water. I closed my eyes, and went under water for a few seconds. When I returned to the surface Seneca was looking down at me, with a towel in his hand.

"Well, I knew you would come in here. Which is why I drew this nice bath up instead of a shower, come in then." Seneca climbs in a little too excited and takes a seat across from me. I was wearing a bikini and I hopefully assumed he was at least wearing boxers or trunks. Knowing my luck he wasn't. I look over and Seneca is looking at me with far too much concentration, "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about our future," he grins and moves closer to me locking our fingers together. He leans over top of me and kisses my forehead. My lips desperately attack his again, and we splash a bit of water on the floor from our movement. He pulls apart from me "I was thinking about how nice it would be when we will live together some where far from here, with the forest as our back yard and two children running around our house." My stomach dropped, Seneca and I never really discussed children before and it got me nervous but excited.

"Yeah? Was there one boy and one girl?" Seneca nods and we both talk about how we wish the future could be.

"The little girl would have long curly, brown hair like her mother's and blue eyes like her father's. The boy would have also have brown hair, but like mine and his mother's eyes." We smile at each other, and I drain the tub so we can continue our discussion in the bedroom. I reach up on my toes and kiss Seneca's cheek to tell him I will join him in a few minutes. I wrap my long hair in a white towel for it to dry, and throw on pajamas that Seneca managed to find for me. He was waiting for me on the bed, where a faint smell of red roses hung around the air.

"Back to our conversation," I start as I cross my legs and sit on the bed facing him. Seneca smiles and massages my feet as I talk. "We would live in a medium sized home with our two children and our children would never have to know about the Hunger Games. The capitol would never find us, and we would be fairly content with our lives. A small market would be a few minutes driving distance from us, where we would purchase our needs and fresh food each day." Seneca looks up intently listening to my words. "Assuming we use the money you have and the money I earned from the Games."

"My money will never run out baby," I chuckle and hit him lightly with one of the feather stuffed pillows. He returns with a hit to my face and I quickly grab my weapon

"Oh it's on Seneca." I look around the room for him, but feel a pillow hitting my back side and I fall on to the bed with a flop. Seneca crawls up next to me and his silky pajama bottoms run up against my exposed side.

"You were saying?" He pins me down and counts to five claiming victory. I watch him as he walks around the room talking about how much of a champion he is, but his chanting ends soon when I whop him across the face with a pillow and he falls down the floor in defeat. I grab his hands and put them behind his back while I climb on him claiming my own victory. Although Seneca is stronger than me and he quickly flips me underneath him.

"God damn it…" I catch up with my breath and Seneca pins my own arms down. I struggle to fight against him, but I'm beginning to feel tired and weak from our rough housing. Seneca straddles me and moves a bit with my hands down, he knows how much he is killing me right now. I try to use my legs to my advantage but my legs don't help at all. All I can do is flop around like a dead fish and give Seneca a source of amusement. I close my eyes and let my body go limp to act as if I'm sleeping. Seneca slowly gets off of me and I attack him again, but this time we land on the bed.

"Hey little tiger, I think we should both go to bed right now. We both have a big day but I'm sure mine will be more tiring." I nod in agreement and we go to sleep as we should.


	6. Scores and Interview

Chapter six

The next day I wake up with excitement and Seneca was with me for half an hour. He had to get an early start on the first two tributes and then Cato and I would be next. I kissed Seneca on the cheek, and he held me for a few minutes. "Go on, boss man." I pat him on the back roughly, and push him out the door. I laugh to myself and Cato was at the door after Seneca left.

"Hey, let's go grab some breakfast before it's our turn."

"If my stomach can hold it down, I hope it does…"

"Don't worry so much Genevieve." Cato acts like nothing bugs him at all, but I can tell when he is annoyed.

"So Cato…how was your night?" I try to say it like I know what he was up to but he ignores it.

"It was alright…I chatted with Glimmer about the Games, I'm sure _you_ had fun last night though." Someone comes running down the stairs in a rush and it's Marvel. His hair is messy, and he about face plants the floor. "You alright man?" Marvel looks over at Cato, and then angrily towards me.

"You…bitch this is your fault! I don't know what the fuck happened last night, but now I'm late. This is going to look great for my sponsors."

"Marvel…I have no idea what you're talking about." Cato stands up, his hands turning to fists and he stands up in front of me.

"Marvel you better hurry down there before I break your fucking face." Marvel smirks and gives me a glare before running down to the elevator. "What the hell was that about?"

I stare into space, slowly remembering what all happened last night. "I have no idea honestly, I was in my room…and then Seneca came home. I did wander around the halls, but I don't know what Marvel was talking about."

"Well I'm sure his tardiness upset the game makers." I nod and move my spoon around in the crispy cereal that is now soggy. "I'm sure we have to wait longer now to go…I wonder if you or I will go first." I shrug and continue to stare into my bowl, still pushing around the soggy cereal. Cato stands up; brushing his pant legs off for crumbs, and takes my bowl. "I know you're done eating, I've been watching you pushing that cereal around for five minutes." Cato chuckles and I follow behind him, he places the cereal on a counter and an Avox quickly comes to clean it up. "I know you're nervous, but I'm sure you will do great!" Cato pulls me into an awkward embrace; I could tell he didn't do things like this very much. I squeezed him back and smiled slightly.

"So…did you know Glimmer previously? Or are you two just automatically friendly?" Cato drops his arms to his side, and looks down at me.

"I did know her before, one day when I was visiting the Capitol in my spare time, I ran into her. She had also been training we hit off pretty well, and hooked up a few times, but other than that we're just friends now. I think she still has feelings for me though, it is best for me to not show my feelings." I nod and we walk down to the waiting room they are holding for the tributes. Cato and I sit next to each other on the steel bench, my fingers sweat uncontrollably so I keep wiping my hands on my pants. We ran into Glimmer on the way down who looked highly confident in herself and her performance. She had wished us good luck before she ran off excitedly.

We sit for what seems like an hour and Marvel runs out with a smirk on his face. "Seems my tardiness won't matter, after the show I just put on for the game makers. He slaps me hard on the back "good luck dear." I shudder and Cato tenses up.

"I'm sorry that he's like that, he isn't always…" Cato prepares to sit down until a voice comes on the intercom.

"Cato Trian," he smiles at me and runs off to the large door opening. Great, now I have to wait here for who knows how long, I hope Cato doesn't take too long. I look down at my boots provided from the Capitol. Cato takes about twenty minutes, he comes out with a large grin on his face and he wishes me luck. Tributes from district three start coming down to wait. I close my eyes and wait for the voice to come on, "Genevieve Collins." I open my eyes and take those few steps to the judging area. In the room it spells strongly of coffee and other scents I can't describe. Seneca and the other game makers are sitting comfortably in chairs watching. I spy a bow on a rack with five arrows. I breathe in and out and brace myself. I grip the ebony bow in my hands and quickly get used to the feeling. I grab three of the five arrows and turn to face the target dummies. They have three target places on them: heart, and two head ones. I place the three arrows together and pull back the bow. I've done this only a few times, but I have the skill down pretty good. I hope it works this time. I aim carefully and let the arrows fly out. Each arrow striking all three targets directly in the center, none of the game makers say anything but I could tell they were surprised. Seneca's face was surprised; he didn't know I could do that. I didn't tell anyone what I planned to do. This is exactly the reaction I wanted, I bowed slightly, returned the equipment and left the room. The tributes from district three looked up nervously, I realised I only took five minutes. I was probably the shortest time limit ever. I hope the game makers were still sitting there with their mouths gaping open like fishes. I ran up the ramp and did a little jump in the air from excitement. I run into Cato who was waiting outside of the waiting room.

"Whoa…you seem happy."

"I think I did really good Cato, I shot three arrows at once!"

"What? How is that even possible? You aren't human or something…I swear." Glimmer and Marvel were waiting for us; I assume Glimmer made Marvel stay.

"Oh my god! Why were you guys so fast? Especially you Genevieve, well it mostly took so long because of Marvel." She nudged Marvel with her elbow harshly and he glared at her from the corner of his eye. I hid back my snickering, but couldn't help smiling. Cato looked over at me mysteriously, but Glimmer and Marvel left bickering behind us.

"I don't want to know what really happened."

"Alright, I know you do…he was stalking me in the hallways. He's been giving me weird looks, and Seneca hit him with a pan…we put him in his room though." Cato lets out a husky chuckle, "But I will deal with him for a bit in the Games, but I might have to kill him myself if he tries any more moves on me." Cato gives me a warming pat on the back which causes me to jump because he is much more muscular than me.

"Don't worry he will taste his blood before this all ends." There was something in Cato's smile that made me frightened suddenly. I knew if it came down to the end with him and me in the bottom, he would try to kill me. Power takes over everyone, take Snow for example. He killed off all of his campaign mates with poison; he even drank the poison himself. What a pathetic excuse for a man. I never really had hope for the human race, I didn't know much when I was young but I have learned over the years. Cato and I hung out all day while we anxiously waited for our scores. Enorbia, Brutus, Cato and I were surrounded around the large screen where Caesar Flickerman's face would soon appear.

Sure enough his bright blue hair and leathery tanned face appeared on screen with a large smile. He loves his job too much…I ignore their small talk about the games and Cato puts his hand out to me unsteadily. I place my small hand in his for anxiety.

"Okay now suppose we better let these tributes breathe and give them their well deserved scores. From District one Marvel with a score of nine, Glimmer a ten." The screen shows their smiling faces and it switches over to District two. I grip Cato's hand and everything feels unreal to me. I wish I could go some where it was quiet and no one would bother me. "Cato with a ten, and whoa…I have never seen such a high score before. I can't think of a time when a tribute has earned a score like this. I didn't even know it was possible!" My palms start sweating and I just want them to announce my damn score. "Well folks, this is something interesting Genevieve Collins with a score of twelve! Well done Genevieve, one can only imagine what skill you proudly showed off to the game makers." My body freezes and Cato pulls me into a tight, excited hug. Brutus and Enorbia are jumping up and down smiling for me, but I stare blankly into space in awe.

"Genevieve holy shit! I thought the game makers would at least give you an eleven, I hope this doesn't piss off Snow. I wish I could have seen you perform in the training room. Congratulations, this calls for a celebration!" Brutus pops off a champagne bottle and the foam flies in the air. I still sit there, in a silent place inside my mind. Unsure of how to react to my score, I really hope Seneca didn't decide on it. I don't want Snow to do anything to him. We don't really listen to the other tribute's scores until it gets to district twelve. I wanted to know what Peeta and Katniss got, Cato forms a firm face and watches the screen intently.

"And finally, the last district: twelve, Peeta Mellark with a score of nine, and Katniss Everdeen with an eleven! If I were Genevieve Collins I would watch myself, Katniss is a fierce girl I've heard." The screen goes black, and Cato's fists clench. His anger is interrupted when Effie bursts through the door excitedly.

"I thought for sure you would have made the game makers angry by showing them you were better than anyone, but I am so proud of you Genevieve and you too Cato darling." She runs over in her heels to pull me into an awkward embrace and an air kiss on the cheek. Cato grunts in response and I pull him into the hug as well. "You two will get very far with those scores. I can just think of all your sponsors lining up now." Effie breathes in emotionally and dabs a cloth at her eyes. Now you two should hurry up and prepare for your interviews with Caesar!" Effie pushes us out the doors quickly, and directs us to the dressing rooms. Cato and I separate and Seneca was waiting for me in the room.

This time the dressing room was carpeted with red velvet, and the whole room gave off a warm, romantic feeling. Seneca was rubbing his beard in thought, and he pursed his lips out to me. "Seneca, I swear if it was your idea to give me a twelve…" Seneca comes up to me and places a finger on my lips.

"It was everyone's decision Genevieve don't worry." He leans down slowly and grazes his recently shaven cheek across mine to give me a light kiss. He returns to a large velvet maroons sofa. The doors open and my design team runs in quickly, throwing curlers in my hair, and dabbing make up on my clean face. I closed my eyes and cringed as they yanked my hairs, to make sure every thing was perfect on me. Seneca still observed off to the side, deeply in thought. I wanted to know what was on his mind, and I hoped it wasn't something of high importance that would trouble him later. The curlers came out from my hair, and dropped into fine curls which then got pulled back. The team left the room, smiling in awe. "Have you thought of what to talk about?"

"A bit…I've been kind of stressed out lately. I know the games will be ten times harder for me because I got the highest score."

"Yeah they will, but you're stronger than that. Stick with Cato and the other careers as long as possible. I know Marvel is a creepy little fuck, but just remember that I will be watching and I am the head game maker." Seneca grinned evilly, and we rubbed noses. "Alright enough dilly dally wait till you see this dress on you. It is gorgeous, I picked it out myself. Although…the colour matches me more than Cato, no one better care!" Seneca makes me close my eyes, while he carefully slides a long silky material over my shaven body. He allows me to open my eyes and a full body mirror stands in front of me.

"Seneca, there is a stranger staring back at me in this reflection…I can't seem to find me."

"Shush, you're still beautiful with out all that fancy stuff to me. I love you Genevieve." I tell him I love him too and for a finishing effect he places the ring on my finger, kissing it gently before making me leave the room. I give him one last look before I have to stand in a line, impatiently waiting for my turn to speak with Flickerman. I catch up to Cato who was wearing a metallic blazer, black pants, oxfords and a red tie to match me. Once again I'm pretty sure I made Cato's jaw drop to the ground.

"Stop leaving me speechless, seriously. You will give me a heart attack." I laugh with Cato as Glimmer turns around with jealousy raging in her eyes. _Great, the games will be fun with two out of three people despising me. Cato is all I will have, and maybe Peeta or Katniss. _I sigh and a lose strand of hair falls out behind my ear. Cato tucks it back and I freeze. I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't like it. I am too polite though so I thank him as invisible daggers shoot down on me from Glimmer. Caesar talks to the crowd for a bit before announcing Glimmer on stage. She was wearing a poofy peach dress that stretched past her knees a bit. A screen to the side viewed Glimmer on stage, and the crowd cheering for her. Each interview was only five minutes long for every tribute, no less and not exceeding the limit. As much as Caesar would love talking to us for hours, it just won't happen. Glimmer comes skipping back excitedly and waits for Marvel to finish his interview. Well, at least Marvel didn't match Glimmer either he was wearing an eccentric blue suit with yellow lining parts of the seam. I suppose it wasn't eccentric to the people of the Capitol though. I laugh at Marvel as he tries to act all tough, but I know how weak he is.

Cato is next and I wish him luck as he grabs my hand to kiss it. Instead of watching how his interview goes, I freeze up and stand there in shock because Cato was being too close again. He comes back happy as well, and promises me he will wait for me when I'm done. I nod with uncertainty as my feet trudge slowly to the stage as Caesar calls my name.

"With a score of twelve, one of the highest scores in history ever! Everyone welcome Genevieve Collins from district two on stage." The citizens in the Capitol cheer wildly, and I get a look at how large the crowd actually is. I smile nervously and take a seat across from Caesar, who is smiling too largely again. He gets the crowd to quiet down—almost like magic and looks to me with compassion. "So, Genevieve dear are you sure you can't share your secret with us? Your secret of your score?"

"I'm afraid I can't Caesar, top secret." I smile proudly with a jokingly laugh and the crowd starts again.

"Darn, I promise I won't tell." He leans close like children do when sharing secrets.

"My lips are sealed," I pretend to zip my mouth and lock it with an invisible key. The crowd laughs heartedly and Caesar smiles at me.

"Oh, alright…your score is just so amazing; I was speechless when I read that card on television. I couldn't believe that the game makers would actually give someone a score of twelve. Wasn't she inspiring, everyone?" He nods his head crazily and the crowd laughs with him almost like mindless robots. "Okay I will stop pestering you about your score; your dress is so lovely by the way." I smile and thank him as he continues. "So Genevieve, what about your personal life back at home? I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger, have you got a lucky man back home?" He winks and nudges me with his elbow, throwing his head back in another ridiculous laugh.

"Something like that…a lovely fiancé," I spy Seneca with Snow and I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because he was so far away.

"Well alright Genevieve, since you accomplished such an amazing score I think you have the capability to win and go home to your lovely fiancé who obviously has some money." I nod again and Caesar dismisses me while the crowd claps one last time for me. Cato greets me as I'm taking my hair down and wiping off what make up I can without making too much of a mess.

"Genevieve, you're so phenomenal with events such as this, may the best one win." He firmly grasps his hands with mine for a cold hand shake, but I'm glad he stopped acting weird.

I walked past Peeta and Katniss who were at the very end of the line since they were now the last district, there used to be thirteen, but that uprising. Peeta looked up at me cheerfully as Katniss ignored my glance completely. I admired her dress though as I almost tripped in my own. Cato and I slip upstairs to the rooms, away from everyone else and I depart to my rooms to quickly change into something lazier. I sigh in relief as I slide the three inch heels off and massage my ankles. I leave the beautiful dress to hang in the closet; Seneca can take it down some time. I threw on another one of Seneca's random shirts that were sprawled across the bed, and threw on sweat pants with loafers I could easily slip into and out of. I ran back to Cato's room and his shirt was off again. I just wanted Cato to understand that I don't feel anything towards him like he does to me. I don't think he would though. He could pretend to like Glimmer, but at the back of his mind I will probably always be there. The thought of the whole process makes me shutter so I think of Seneca instead.

His luscious looking beard, designed perfectly for the Capitol. Before walking in Cato's room completely, I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and burst down the hall way back to my own room where I can feel safe. I crawl under the heavy blankets and patiently wait for Seneca to come back so we have a short time together before the Games start tomorrow. At some point I drifted to sleep, with all the lights on and the book I was reading was on the desk next to me. The lights were off and body heat from Seneca was racing towards me to fuel my lonely heart. I sat up in bed and straddled him, he wasn't fully asleep and I smiled down at him. He returned with a silent smile as well and I leaned down his body to kiss him quickly on his soft lips.

"I tried waiting for you if you could tell."

"I know…you did such a good job by the way, with your interview." I nod against his chest, as it moves up and down from breathing. I curl up on him gently and he places his arm around my waist pulling me tighter to him. "We can't stay up too late; you need your sleep for tomorrow. It's a big day for you, and it is almost midnight already dear." He kisses my head, and gets a whiff of my strawberry scented hair. "You always smell so damn good."

"You too," I lift my head up and smile at him again, he pokes me in the ribs and I squirm helplessly on the bed, rolling off him onto the sheets. I instead curled up against his side and laid my head on his chest. "Seneca, I love you." My heart pounded in my ears because I rarely told him first, he always said it before I got a chance to. He smiled at me, and grabbed a piece of my hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"I still wish there was something I could do now to get you out of the Games, but it is far too late, and it's not like Snow would have agreed to anything in the first place." That night Seneca spoiled me one last time before the Games. We wouldn't be able to engage in sexual activity, but I'm sure he will get turned on from me in the games any ways. After we finished I had finally snuggled against Seneca, and fell asleep with out the Games clogging up my mind.


	7. Let The Games Begin

Chapter Seven: Let the Games Begin

I wish I could easily forget about the Games, but today is the big day and there was no avoiding them. I woke up filled with fright from a night terror during the early hours and Seneca held me as tears streamed down my face. I had a dream about the Games; I'm not mentally prepared for this at all. What if I accidentally slipped and I exploded before the games even started? Questions like this flew through my mind unwanted, and I couldn't give myself any answers. All I could do was curl up next to Seneca and try to fall back asleep. The grief I saw on his face was nothing I've ever seen before. I started biting my nails—which is something I stopped doing years ago. I'm a nervous wreck, but I have to put on a strong face to show I'm not scared.

I was rushed into the starting room, by Effie and Seneca was there waiting for me already. I ran into his open arms, burying my face in his chest to cry. He patted my back and made me look up at him.

"Come on Genevieve, you're stronger than this. You're practically an adult now at eighteen…soon to be nineteen and you're my fiancée. Just if you ever feel like you're going to start losing yourself think of our future together. At the happy little white house with two children running in the freshly mowed green grass with their beautiful mother." He smiles and I hold my hands in his, "Well I have to get you ready faster so I can start the count down. You're down here before any one else is in their own rooms." He kisses my forehead with his cool lips and helps me into the traditional uniform for the Games. Typical brown khakis that were actually comfortable, a white tee shirt and a brown jacket, Seneca pulled my ring from his pant's pocket and slipped it on my left hand. The ring was cold, but it brought me back to reality. I hugged Seneca for what seemed like our last time together, and kissed him good bye for now. He would be able to see me, but I won't get to see him. At least one of us gets the good end of the deal. Seneca has to force himself to pull away from me, and I fall to the floor with my knees up to my chest, crying. I wait for at least ten minutes and I hear Seneca's voice starting the countdown. I stand up and slowly trudge over to the stand that rises above ground in the genetically engineered world.

I steady myself, and try to stay still. If you set one shoe lace off of the platform you explode because the game makers think you are trying to get an unfair advantage.

"5…4…" Seneca's voice sounds soothing, but it's not. "3…" The platform rises and all 24 tributes including myself are lined up. I spy Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel close by. "2…1" The gong goes off and all hell breaks lose. Cato runs directly towards the Cornucopia and I stay close by. Many tributes fall dead so quickly. Cato quickly tosses me a green pack, a bow, and a set or arrows. Blood flies when Cato's machete slices a tribute from district 9. I quickly throw the sack on my back and prepare my arrow. I spy Katniss trying to run for a bow, but Glimmer snatches it before her. Marvel was tossing knives at other tributes and they fell dead to the ground. I heard Cato shout something behind me, maybe it was _watch out, _or _run._ Whatever it was I quickly turned around and aimed an arrow at an oncoming tribute. She fell over with an arrow to the chest and I didn't know what district she was from. Cato and the rest of us ran off to find water, like any normal person would do because the water bottles in the packs were empty. The game makers could be such bastards. I'm sure Seneca was sitting in his big fancy room, smiling as we killed tributes with no mercy.

We successfully found a river which was probably placed there at random from Seneca. We filled all the empty bottles with water, and I jumped in to quickly wash the blood off. The water felt nice, the arena was a grassy forest area this year. It was also hot as hell, so the cold water felt nice. I stopped splashing about when the cannon shot off in the distance with all eleven dead tributes on the screen. I see the girl I killed earlier I found out she was from district seven. I cringed at the thought that I already took an innocent human's life already. If she would have lived she probably would have tried to kill me anyways. Cato decided we should claim the Cornucopia as our own place and we all nodded in agreement, I was unsure on how to react to everything so I just went along. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as we began our journey back to the center. Anyone could pop out from the trees in a crazed rage. I hear a snap of branches and we all turn around quickly: weapons raised.

Peeta Mellark was trying to head to water source, but turned around and froze. I look to Cato with pleading eyes and he sighs, dropping his weapon.

"Hey lover boy, where's your girlfriend?" Glimmer calls out; I almost forgot that Peeta announced his undying love for Katniss on public television during his interview. He looks over to us, with his arms at his side trying to reach for a weapon. I was unsure if Peeta could was capable of killing a person, but I wasn't about to find out.

"Peeta, stop" he freezes and looks over to me. "Things don't have to be this way," Cato cuts me off quickly.

"Hey lover boy, where is your girlfriend though? Do you have any idea where she is? I'd like to slice her pretty little neck." I see something change in Peeta; I guess he decided to play along.

"I think I have an idea of where she went…"

"Yeah? Why don't you come with us so you can lead us to her?" Peeta nods his head, and I can't tell if he was being serious or not. Regardless he moved his hand from his pant's pocket and came with us. "For now we are headed to the Cornucopia to have camp at. All the abandoned materials are there, and I'm sure there is food." My stomach growls on cue, and Cato looks over at me smiling. "You're lucky I grabbed some food, here take this." Cato tosses a granola bar over to me; I thank him and open it greedily. Marvel and Glimmer were clearly pissed at us, but they also wanted to kill Katniss. I didn't really want to kill anyone, except Marvel and his snarky little sarcastic face. He looked over at me ironically as if he could read my thoughts. I quickly looked to Cato and we made it to the large metal Cornucopia. As Cato had said there were spare materials still laying around and inside: food. Blood stained the fake earth, so I avoided stepping into the mess. We cautiously ran to the Cornucopia with our weapons raised incase there were any stragglers. We were fortunate enough not to run into any one else. I'm sure the leftover tributes assumed we careers would come here first. I set up the sleeping bags inside the large dome like structure and kept our bags close to us.

"One of us will have to be on guard first." I wasn't really tired yet, too frightened to sleep but I didn't want to go alone. "We can't all sleep at once, unless we never want to wake up." Glimmer said as she looked hopefully at us. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"I will," Cato speaks up and I look over at him.

"I will too," he looks at me surprised and we both sit at the opening of the Cornucopia. My stomach grumbles again but we just rationed all the remaining food, equally among ourselves.

"You really should have forced yourself to eat breakfast this morning, you know." Cato pokes me teasingly and I look over at him. The cold air set by the game makers makes me shiver so he moves closer to me. I begin to feel uneasy, knowing that Seneca could be watching at any minute, even at this very moment. I rub my hungry stomach to try to silence its crying. I hear a soft jingle of a bell in the distance and grab my weapon before venturing outside. Cato comes behind me to protect me from the behind, and a small parachute was floating down from the top of the arena. It landed in my hands, still chiming and when I opened the silver tin it silenced. Inside the medium sized tin was a note and warm soup for Cato and me to share.

I sat back down at the opening and Cato sipped the creamy broth with greed. I unfolded the note and inside it read _you're doing so well so far, keep up the good work my love and remember I am watching you. Love Seneca. How I long for your soft lips to brush against mine. _I smile to myself and warm tears stream down my cold face. Cato hands me the cup of soup and looks over at me curiously. I fold the note so it's small enough to fit in my pocket and not get lost. I gulp down what's left of the broth and sit patiently for any unwanted tributes to pass by. No one comes, and my eyelids begin to feel heavy, Cato said he could handle being by himself and told me to sleep. He kissed my forehead with the tenderness of a brother and I crawled into the thermal sleeping bag. I had hoped tomorrow would be better but who the hell was I fooling? These days during the Games would be like hell on Panem.

Marvel stirred in his sleeping bag, and suddenly sprang up. His eyes glowed from the generated moon light and he growled towards me, but walked to the opening to make Cato get sleep. I lied in my bedding, and Cato curled next to me in his own sleeping bag. He grunted about something but then all I could hear was soft snores. I looked to Peeta who was awake, tying knots on a string with frustration. I know he truly loved Katniss and would probably try to lead us away from Katniss. I looked up to the ceiling and thought about Seneca. I wondered what he was doing right now, probably thinking of elaborate ways to save me from the Games or maybe he wasn't thinking of me at all. I knew this was a lie but I don't know why my thoughts tried to tell me otherwise. I fingered the cold ring on my left hand and smiled, slowly falling asleep with thoughts of Seneca and his delicate beard.

* * *

><p>~Seneca<p>

I watched every thing from the many monitors in the room, and smiled. Every thing was going according to planned, and many tributes died in the blood bath. Genevieve ran across the main stream towards Cato and the other Careers which made me feel better even though I didn't entirely trust Cato. But we had a pact before the games that he would protect Genevieve in every possible way. As much as I didn't like him touching her from time to time I would have to deal with the consequences. I knew Genevieve loved me, but she was also sometimes too friendly. The other game makers were busily working down below, on setting up cannons and preparing for the anthem. I watched from above on a landing, and pet my beard in concentration.

I thought back to last night and smiled when Genevieve and I had our last night together before these Games. We engaged in sexual activities one last time, I don't know what to do now that she won't be able to give me pleasure. I frown in displeasure and watch the screens with wild anticipation. I was surprised to see Genevieve actually contribute to a killing in the blood bath, and it filled me with delight. The blood pumped down in my stream to below but I contained myself before actually getting sexual pleasure from it. Some would think I was sick and twisted, but there would be very few. We all take great pride in our job, and love to see ruthless battles from tributes each year. I had yearned to be in this position as head game maker ever since I came here to work for the Capitol. All I didn't want was for Genevieve to be harmed in any way. But President Snow couldn't know anything about our relationship. It didn't help that he was already pissed off that I gave Katniss Everdeen an eleven for her excellent skill in the judging. I remember back to our conversation in his white rose garden.

He told me that hope was the only thing stronger than fear, and that I should probably contain myself. I shouldn't give any more help to Katniss Everdeen, but I felt like I was never really helping her. What she did during the judging enraged me, but I suppose it was I get for being an arrogant fool. After the long day of annoying tributes coming in to be judged no one really wanted to bother with the lasting few tributes that had to go. I suppose Katniss had tried to shoot arrows, but the first time she got our attention she failed miserably. After that we laughed at her and turned back to our feast. I had ordered a large pig for us to dine on because I knew we were all growing hungry.

All I knew then was an arrow flew past my eyes and hit the apple in the roasted pig's mouth. She bowed and left the room. With some thought and time we all agreed she indeed earned a high score. Although I know want her to die in the arena. I smile as one of the game makers named Alicia tells me that Katniss is starting to get too far away from the other tributes: Cato, my Genevieve, Glimmer, Marvel and for a surprise Peeta Mellark was with them.

"Well, we are going to have turn her around aren't we?" I smile with delight and run my smooth fingers through my rough beard. I get Alicia to blast large fire balls at Katniss; after all I am the game maker I make the rules around here. Katniss thought she was peacefully resting in a tree, but she quickly jumped out frantically when a large fire ball came at her. The tree burned brightly, and we sent more fire balls at her causing her to run even though she was already dehydrated. I laughed to myself and told Alicia to then set up a random falling tree in front of Katniss. She almost got crushed underneath, I wanted her to suffer not die yet. I wanted to see her get cut into pieces by someone like Cato because I knew Genevieve couldn't do it herself. Alicia sent one last fire ball and I told her to prepare a cannon and a hover craft to hopefully retrieve Katniss Everdeen's dead body. The only damage down was a searing flesh wound to her upper thigh, but she rolled down the hill. I made Alicia switch over to the Cornucopia's camera because I figured Genevieve would be there. As any smart tribute would think to do, to quickly claim the Cornucopia as their own.

The view on the screen was Genevieve and Cato standing the first guard watches outside of the Cornucopia's opening. Genevieve's face had a few small scratches and dried blood was caked onto her clothing. I hoped it wasn't her own blood. I prepared a small note for her and ran upstairs to send her a parachute with her favourite soup. I ran back down to the control room and smiled when she did. A warm feeling in my heart sprang up and I longed for her touch. I hoped that all my planning would go the way I wanted it to.


	8. Another Bloodbath?

Chapter Eight:

I wake before anyone else really stirs, Peeta's bed is empty I'm surprised the others let him be on duty. I join him and give him a piece of bread. I slowly chew my piece letting myself savour the flavour also so I won't puke later. I watched Peeta in fascination, at first he wolfed down the loaf of bread, but realised what he was going and slowed down. "How are you holding up, Peeta?" He looks at me with curiosity.

"Alright I guess," he looks out across the field. "I'm still here aren't I?" He chuckles to himself and I smile. I hear a rustle of sleeping bags, and I feel someone behind me. I look up to notice Cato who was a hulking figure from down where I was.

"Hey lover boy, I think today we might find your girl today." Peeta doesn't respond. We pack up our stuff and head off to find Katniss. I hear a loud explosion and the earth shakes. Glimmer and Cato share a glance and grin. They start running towards the direction. Fire was ablaze in the forest, something that Seneca probably had set up. For whom…I don't know. We hear a disgruntled cry from a few miles and head past the burning trees, to the river path.

"There she is! I see her, in the water Cato." Glimmer, Marvel and Cato run ahead with Peeta and me dragging behind, my heat thuds loudly in my chest almost like it was directly in my ear. Katniss desperately tries to get out of the water, and luckily runs away at the last second. Though we are right on her heels, she runs to a tree and makes it right as we arrive. Glimmer tries to shoot at her with an arrow, but Katniss stealthily avoids it. Cato tries to shoot at her as well, but then starts climbing the tree.

"Go Cato! Kill her Cato! You can do it Cato." Glimmer jumps up and down excitedly, and Marvel watches in fascination. I look up at Katniss' face and true betrayal of Peeta was in her eyes. I couldn't begin to wonder what she was thinking. I hope she would eventually figure out Peeta was still on her side. Cato reaches for a rickety branch, and it snaps causing him to fall. I run over to him frantically, but he stands up with no problem. He smiles at me and his blue eyes reflect against the fake sunlight.

"I'm okay Genevieve," I nod and listen as Peeta speaks up.

"She has to come out some time, she can't stay up there forever or she will die from starvation or dehydration first. Let's just camp out here, and catch her when she comes down." He looks up at Katniss, but she is looking up instead. It appears as if she was struggling with something as she tried to become comfortable in the large tree. Cato glances at her like a piece of meat, and we set up camp. Marvel and Cato gather wood to start a fire leaving Glimmer, Peeta and me behind to share an awkward silence. Glimmer hates me because she thinks Cato and I are closer than we are. Peeta just didn't feel like talking because Katniss was so close to him. I wondered how long he loved her for, and wondered about my own love life. I poked at the mud with a long stick, drawing a heat for Seneca if he was watching. My ring was still safely on my finger, and I thought about Glimmer's jealousy. Why would she even think I have interest for Cato when I clearly have an engagement ring on my finger? A leaf glides down from where Katniss was sleeping and I catch it, feeling it between my fingers. Cato and Marvel come back, chatting about something, whatever it was it was exciting to the two. We all sit by the fire, warming our hands and body up.

Seneca told me trust Cato for now, so I guess I can do that much. I shiver in my sleeping bag, and he moves closer to me, wrapping his arm around me. I freeze up, but just decide to go with the flow. Cato and I were friends and nothing more. I could feel Glimmer's cold, hard stare locked onto to the back of my head. I snuggled up closer to Cato and fell asleep in his muscular arms. His weapon was in his other hand, and my bow and arrows were with me in my bag. The canon didn't go off to disrupt my sleep, and I'm sure this displeased everyone. It wouldn't be long before the game makers would have to mess with our lives even more. The next day I woke up unscathed, but sweating in Cato's arms. A parachute was next to me, and I grabbed it quickly before anyone noticed.

Inside was a small note folded multiple times and healing medicine. I looked at it with a puzzled expression, but I then remembered Seneca could see what every tribute was doing. I'm sure someone was up to something mischievous to try to hard me. I put the note in my pocket and the medicine in my back pack. Cato stirs in his sleep, holding his knife closer to his chest, mumbling in a dream. I look up just in time to see a tracker jacker's nest coming straight at our camp.

"CATO, MARVEL, PEETA, GLIMMER RUN!" Cato bolts upright, half asleep and runs far away; I throw my backpack and his on my back and start making a run for it too. Marvel follows closely behind, but Peeta and Glimmer aren't with us. We hear a high pitched scream, of Glimmer's frantic voice calling out for help. I'm sure she hadn't imagined dying like that. Tracker jackers were very deadly; their sting could kill or leave dangerous hallucinations behind. I quickly reach for the medicine in my back pack and rub it on my stings, and quickly tossing it to Cato who then gives it to Marvel who looks at me with suspicion. We wait by the river for an hour or so, and make the dreadful trip back to the Cornucopia, hoping to scrounge our left over supplies.

The scene left behind at the tree was gruesome, Glimmer lay on the ground looking up to the sky, and her body was puffed up like a balloon. It looked like her bow was pried by Katniss, and Peeta was also no where to be found.

"She couldn't have gotten very far since she got stung too." I nod and hear a snap in the forest. Two tributes climb out with steadiness and their arms rose. They asked for an alliance with us, but we had no choice but to say yes. The one boy was excellent with wiring, and said he could help us wire bombs at the Cornucopia, and the girl was just a package deal.

We found Peeta barely moving, and half asleep. Cato picks him up angrily, and shoves him against a tree. "Where the fuck is your girlfriend now?" He drops Peeta with anger, but quickly stabs him in the leg. I cringe and blood splatters, Peeta desperately reaches for his leg, but passes out from blood loss. "That should take care of him for awhile." I think Cato was finally starting to lose himself; I cringed at the thought of it. Or realisation of Glimmer's death finally hit him like a brick to the head. I looked at Peeta with empathy but we continued our journey back to the Cornucopia. "She was right in our hands!" Cato runs his fingers through his hair with frustration, "fuck!"

"Well, at least she is damaged from the tracker jackers right now, for all we know she could be dead." The rest of the walk to the Cornucopia was silent; no one said anything the only noise was the silent rustle of leaves.

The middle of the arena was still empty, ten tributes including myself are still alive, but I'm sure this was all about to change. We gather all the food and supplies—putting everything in the middle while the boy tribute set up mines, so other tributes couldn't steal our supplies. Cato stays silent for most of the night, but casually glances over to me. "Cato…" He looked at me with sadness filling his eyes, so I place my hand comforting in his. I put my head on his shoulder while we kept watch in front of the Cornucopia just like that first time.

"Hey Genevieve, if you weren't engaged would you give me a chance?"

"Cato that is impossible for me to answer…you know that. So why would you even ask?" I'm sure the audience was just dying right now for some kind of romantic action between Cato and me. Cato squeezes my hand, and stops talking. Off in the distance, I hear the sound of a bell ringing while the wind carries down a parachute. I jump up for it, and open it with curiosity. Inside was just a note—from Seneca. I turned the note closer to myself. _As much as I wouldn't like you to kiss him, you have to kiss him for the citizens in the Capitol watching. I won't be looking, don't worry. I love you Genevieve. Stay safe. _I fold the note in my pocket, along with the other one and look up at Cato. He doesn't question the note, and continues looking out into the sky. "I won't lie Cato; I do have feelings for you. We became close despite certain circumstances." I wrap my hand with his again, and look into his eyes. "The times you comforted me when I had nightmares about my fiancé, how you are always there for me. I will not forget you, even if the Games come down just between you and me. I would accept the fact that you would try to kill me."

"Genevieve…"

"Shh," I put my fingers to his lips, "you and I know its both true." I lean closer to him, and close my eyes as my lips collide with his. He kisses me with frustration, and compassion. My feelings for Cato were there, but I don't love him as much as I love Seneca. He runs his fingers through my hair, and pulls me closer to him. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, my heart fluttered and I hoped my feelings for him would slowly disappear. Not a word was spoken the rest of the night, but Cato was happier. I put my head on his shoulder again, and at some point I closed my eyes—letting myself fall asleep. I don't know what time it was, that Cato carried me in his arms back to my sleeping bag.

I woke up feeling too hot, and a bit sweaty. I moved, but for some reason I couldn't move much. I finally opened my eyes and Cato was in my sleeping bag with me. I panicked slightly, thinking of Seneca's poor broken heart. My own heart called out for him, and I wished I could talk to him right now. To let him know that I still love him, that I still care. I manage to escape Cato's hold, and Marvel stares at me from the opening of the Cornucopia. The other two tributes were still sound asleep. Deep down I start to feel sorry for Marvel even though he is a bastard.

"You're a whore you know? First your 'fiancé,' Peeta, and now Cato?" The deep down feeling disappears, and turns to hatred. "I bet your fiancé isn't even real—you probably stole that ring or something.

"Fuck you." Marvel knows nothing about me so I don't even try to say anything else. I turn around, to sit on the ground but run into Cato's body with a soft thud.

"Let's go find that bitch Katniss today," I look up at Cato and notice the determination in his eyes. I see smoke in the forest out of the corner of my eye.

"What is that? Someone has lit a fire Cato! Over there," Cato looks to where my finger is and grips his weapon tightly.

"Come on, get ready and prepare yourselves. You can come, but you have to stay." Cato let's the girl come with us, and the boy tribute has to stay on watch. He grabs the kid by his arms, "don't fucking leave this area. You got that?" The boy trembles, but nods his head sternly. "Come on Marvel, Genevieve! Let's go kill some people." We ran directly towards the smoke, weapons in hand. Cato was sure it was one of the careless tributes. We made it to the site of where the smoke was coming from, but no one was around, the leaves were still hot from the flames. A loud boom comes from the center of the arena where the Cornucopia is, and the ground shakes slightly. Cato punches a tree, not caring about the blood dripping down from his knuckles. He starts heading back towards the Cornucopia, but stops. The girl from whatever district stared up at Cato with fear, "we don't need any more useless people around." The girl tries to run, but Cato is too fast and strong. He grabs her and slices her in the heart. The tribute died instantly, and more blood was on Cato. Marvel grinned and I winced. There was no more hope for Cato; he let the Games consume him.

I run back with Cato, with Marvel following closely behind. The boy that Cato told not to move was just coming back from the trees. All of the supplies were gone, exploded probably from Katniss Everdeen or someone else who was smart. Cato angrily stomps over to the frightened tribute and easily breaks his neck. I turned around, and Marvel was around any more. I looked over to Cato frantically, who was breathing heavily, veins visibly popping from his arms. He looked up at me, and I never became more frightened in my life than I was now. I turned around and ran to find Marvel to kill the bastard finally. I found Marvel, running to a snare trap that held a young girl from district eleven in. She was squirming anxiously, shouting for Katniss. I believe her name is Rue, the girl who took Cato's knife during training. I ran after Marvel, determined to stop him. He stayed behind a tree, while Katniss helped Rue out. He prepared to shoot an arrow at who ever, but I ran up behind him and dug my knife into his back.

"I guess you literally back stabbed me Genevieve." Marvel turned around, blood dripping from his mouth. "Too late that I already shot an arrow at the young dark skinned girl." He laughed and spit blood in my face. I was at the point where I didn't care any more. I leaned to his ear, and prepared to reach for the knife.

"Die," I whispered into his ear, and twisted the knife in him. He died with a cruel smile forever on his face. I darted away from his body incase Katniss found me, and decided to kill me in an angry fury. I heard the cannon shoot off, as I ran back towards to Cato. There were six tributes including myself left now. I ran back to Cato desperately, hoping to find him. I did find him—sitting alone in the Cornucopia. "Cato…" I was frightened to approach him at first, but now I just didn't care.

"Genevieve…where's Marvel?" Cato already knew the answer when he saw my blood splattered face, but he had to hear it himself to feel good.

"He's dead…I killed him…finally." I looked down at the ground, and smiled to myself. The death of a human was on my hands, I don't know why it made me smile. Our conversation was broken when Seneca came on a speaker.

"Attention tributes, there has been a…slight rule change. Two tributes from the same district can now win the Hunger Games." The speaker breaks, and Cato looks up at me wildly. I wasn't sure if this was Seneca's crazy idea to keep me safe, or if this was for someone else. I drop next to Cato, as an arrow strikes me in the leg. Before I completely passed out, I heard Cato shouting and a large thump of a body hitting the ground—the cannon went off again.


	9. Not So Safe and Sound

Chapter Nine

It was dark and cold, I knew I must be dead at least. Pain shot up through my leg, and I realised I was still alive. I opened my eyes slowly, and Cato was leaning over me with caution. I peek down at why my leg was twitching in pain; Cato's shirt was tied tightly around it. "What happened…?"

"Thresh came around and shot you with an arrow…in the back of your thigh. It is pretty deep, I took the arrow out but you fainted. I took care of Thresh though."

"How long have I been out for?"

"A few days…I was scared that you were dead but you stayed strong. Even if your heart did faintly beat. See you thought that I would try to kill you in the Games, but I stayed by your side." I almost closed my eyes again—feeling light headed. Cato stood up quickly, "you need water?" He ran out of the Cornucopia to retrieve water from the river that he must have recently collected into the bottles. I examined Cato closer, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in awhile, and his finger nails were shorter from biting them.

"Cato…did you sleep at all?" He shakes his head no.

"But, now that you're awake, I can stop worrying." He reaches out and places his large hand over mine. "I know that you just woke up and all, but we have to leave. We have to stay some where else now." I nod in concern, daring not to question Cato. I try to stand but remember my leg can't be used much. Cato frowns, "I will carry you, and just let me gather what little supplies we have." He runs around, shoveling items into a bright orange back pack. I shut my eyes briefly, cringing from the pain in my leg. With just Cato and I left of the careers, things would be more difficult than before. I manage to sit up with out using my leg as much. Cato nervously runs his hand through his hair; I've never seen Cato in such a wreck before. I thought Cato would always keep his composure. He puts the bag on his back, and scoops me into his arms. I let out a silent cry as my leg shifts position. I try to picture how Seneca is right now…I wonder if he is worried. Cato walks with a fast pace, careful not to bump my leg again. We camp out some where deep in the forest. Seneca comes on the speaker for a second time.

"Attention tributes, this is my only announcement. It seems all of you are…in need of something. When the sun rises tomorrow there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. A bag for each district because someone in your district needs something. That is all." Cato looks at me, and I know he will decide to make the trip. I don't have any say because I can't do anything. Cato ties me up in one of the firm trees, with my sleeping bag.

"I will be back, don't worry." He moves my bangs back, and strokes my cheek.

It's not the fact that I was worried he wouldn't come back, but I just didn't want to be alone. He gives me the orange back pack, and crawls back down the tree. I close my eyes, and tell myself every thing will be okay. I stare into the fake sky, wondering if Seneca is watching me right now. I eventually close my eyes, and wait in the silence for Cato to come back.

At some time the cannon goes off with a boom and I jolt awake. "CATO, CATOOOOO" I hear leaves crunching as someone steps on them, the sky is dark and my heart thuds loudly in my chest. "CATO!" Someone grabs me lightly.

"Shh, I'm here it wasn't me."

"I thought it was you, I was so scared." He puts a small knapsack in my lap and I open it quickly. A special medicine was inside for my leg, with a red ribbon wrapped around it. I caught the scent of Seneca and smiled to myself. Cato untied his undershirt from my leg, and helped me rub the creamy medicine on my cut. "Cato…you need some too, your arm is bleeding."

"I ran into fox face, but I took care of her. I guess it's just you, me, Peeta and Katniss. This should be interesting." Cato crawls into the sleeping bag with me, we were lucky enough that the branch was wide enough for the two of us.

I woke up in the early hours, covered in a sweat from a nightmare. Cato was next to me, covering my mouth because I was shouting for Seneca. I hope Seneca muted that out, or we would be in trouble.

"Shh," Cato pets my hair, and I fell silently back asleep again. The next time I woke up the sun was shining in my face. "I'm sure the Capitol will want to see some more blood shed today. We better move some where else." I nod at Cato and realise I feel so much better.

"I think I can use my legs today." I smile at Cato and he looks at me uneasily.

"If you say so," He unties the rope from the bag, and unties us from the tree. He climbs down first, with me in tow. I can manage to walk, but I'm slower than usual. Cato chuckles to himself as I hobble about and make as little as noise as possible because we are hunting. I hear a crunch of leaves, of someone's loud footsteps. The steps weren't an animal's because I only knew one person with such loud footsteps. Cato suddenly turned towards me with anger in his face, and his knife turned towards me.

"Cato…what's wrong?"

He runs towards me, and pushes me on the ground with a hard thud. My head bounces off a small boulder, and my blood dripped down my neck. "Cato…I don't understand." He sat on top of me, and dug his knife into my arm deeply, moving it about. I screamed in pain, as the knife dug itself into my arm. I tried to struggle underneath Cato, but he was stronger than me. The pain in my arm was unbearable, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I didn't understand, Cato protected me this whole time and now he wanted to kill me? I closed my eyes tightly, wishing to be dead. He took the knife out my arm, and I cried out again. Peeta and Katniss were probably already headed our way. Someone leaned close to my ear; I felt their hot breath on my skin.

"Play dead," I didn't understand the command, but I did as Cato told me. The cannon went off, and I'm sure my face appeared on the screen. I convinced myself that I was actually dead, while the prongs from a hovercraft lifted me into the air. My arm continued to bleed, where Cato stabbed me. I was brought inside the hovercraft, barely alive as I heard a familiar, soothing voice. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt nothing.

"She's still alive Seneca…just give her time."

Someone's voice was muffled, but they were talking to someone named Seneca. My head felt like it was on fire, and my arm felt like dead weight. I try to remember what happened but my memory was fuzzy. "Cato…" Someone reached down to feel my forehead.

"She has a very high fever, she is delirious."

A warm body lay next to me as I shivered. The stranger wrapped their arm around me, and cuddled against me. I felt a prickly sensation against my own face like the feeling of scruffy facial hair. My body ached, and I longed to recall my memories. I let myself open my eyes, the room was too bright. I wasn't even sure where I was to be honest. I look over to my left side where a mysterious man with an eccentric beard and piercing blue eyes was looking up at me, smiling. My memories of this man come rushing back, and I try to happily reach for Seneca, but he stops me.

"Don't move you will only cause yourself more pain."

"What happened? How did you get here? More importantly…where are we?" I examine the room around me, it's dark and musty.

"Shh, Cato helped rescue you from the Games."

"Cato? Where is he…?" Seneca looks over at me with a sullen expression.

"He's dead…or the Capitol has him, but he is most likely dead. I'm sorry dear."

I look down at my arm, a large white bandage was wrapped around it and I still couldn't move it. I slowly remember what happened more.

"He tried to kill me though…"

"No, he took the tracking device out of your arm. He saved your life Genevieve. Anyways we are underground in district thirteen."

"But…district thirteen isn't real. The Capitol destroyed it years ago…"

"I thought the same too, but I'm telling you the truth only. I managed to escape and rescue you via hovercraft. We couldn't take anyone else with you…Cato and I planned this out. He suggested the idea to me, and I took it as an opportunity. As much as it pains me to admit, but Cato really cared for you more than you think." Seneca moves my matted hair back from my face.

Blood was still dried on my skin, and the tattered clothes from the games were still on me. "Uh, I would feel better if I was clean."

"I was told to help you, district thirteen tried to make me wear their ugly uniforms, but I was fortunate enough to retrieve some of our clothing before we left." Seneca opens a door in the room, and turns bath water on. "I'm sorry you had to suffer during the games, every time you got hurt my heart broke."

"Who won the games?"

"Well besides the Capitol freaking out over me, and the death warrant over my head, Peeta and Katniss managed to win. Plutarch Heavensbee will be taking over my position as head game maker now."

"You worked so hard to become head game maker, and now you are just Seneca Crane…"

"I have you, and that's all that really matters to me." He gives me a cheerful smile, and lifts me into his arms. "Let's get you in the bath."

I think about the games and cringe, Seneca helps me remove my clothes and I feel slightly embarrassed even though we've seen each other naked countless times. He unwraps my bandages and gently sets me in the tub. I cringe as the hot water soaks up my cuts. He helps me wash me wash up what I can't, and smiles.

"You're so beautiful Genevieve."

"I look like shit though."

"Nonsense," Seneca leans closer to me and kisses me. Tears stream down my cheek, and he stops to look at me. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just so happy to finally be back with you, I don't want to be in a horrible situation like that ever again. I don't want to lose you, Seneca." He kisses me tears away, and helps me out of the tub, handing me a towel.

"I will be right back okay." I nod in response and dry myself off. I slide my undergarments on, and wait for Seneca in a robe I found in the bathroom. A flash back from the Games comes crashing unwillingly in my mind and I sit back down before I fall over. My forearm shoots a shock of pain up my arm and I cry out when I remember Cato twisting the knife in my arm. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Cato, even though I'm still positive he tried to kill me. Seneca comes back in, with fresh bandages. "The food here is a triple down grade from Capitol food, but I set some out there for you." I stand up, but start to fall to the ground. I feel my body go numb, and I'm unsure if I hit the ground or not.


	10. District 13

Chapter Ten:

When I woke up the room was completely dark, and Seneca was sitting next to me, watching. I strained to reach out to him, but my body felt paralyzed. "Seneca, what is wrong with me?" He jumps at my voice and looks down at me trying not to show his worried expression.

"You're still in shock, stop moving I'm serious. I don't want you to go through any more fainting spells." He leans down to kiss my forehead, and cuddles next to me. "You aren't aloud to leave this room for awhile until you get better. Each day I will help you gain your health back, but I can't be here all day. I still have to work you know."

I disobey Seneca's rules and reach down to clasp his hand in mine. I look at him and strain my eyes in the dark to adjust. I use my other hand to feel his face again. He watches me as I glide my fingers against his smooth skin. I wrap my usable leg in between Seneca's legs and cuddle against him. He wets his lips and I trace my fingers on the pattern of his beard.

"I thought I told you not to move," Seneca gently puts me on top of him.

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat, while he plays with my hair. "Seneca…tell me about how you watched me during the games, kept an eye out for me from dangers." He looks up at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Genevieve…I watched you when I could, but looked away when Cato was too close, it broke my heart, but I knew how you felt about me. I just couldn't…stop thinking about you."

I broke his train of thought, by desperately locking my lips with his in comfort. He flipped me underneath him—still careful not to harm me. I was desperately reaching for the buttons on his rustled shirt, as he was sliding his warm hands up my leg. I was just wearing an old shirt of mine that Seneca managed to save from his apartment back in the Capitol. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, and he dug himself in my neck. A small moan escaped from the back of my throat, and Seneca growled in delight.

"This is something I definitely missed while watching you during the games, you know this is kind of odd but during the blood bath I almost got a hard on when you killed that tribute."

"Seneca, what the fuck?" I playfully hit him with a pillow while giggling, and he jumps next to me.

"It's the truth baby, how turned on are you right now?" Seneca lightly traces my skin down to just above my underwear and my body becomes tense. Seneca grins delightfully evil and moves his hands down my breasts and down to my waist again. He pins my arms down, kissing my neck.

"Seneca…" I breathe heavily, and my body craves him too much. I try to break my arms free, so I can reach for him, but he is stronger than me right now. After multiple tries and the fact that I was going crazy from his touch, I broke free and grabbed for the hardening bulge in his white pants.

"Genevieve, you're being naughty again," I rubbed myself against his bulge, and we both groaned in pleasure. I guess Seneca couldn't take it anymore, when he literally ripped my shirt off of my skin. "I'll buy you a new one," I nodded in awe, as he slid his soft hands down to slide my lacey underwear off. I tugged at his trousers, and helped him wiggle out of them. Seneca doesn't hesitate as he inserts himself inside of me, thrusting roughly. My breaths quicken to his pace and our hearts beat in unison.

"So…I suppose this is my training for the first day?"

Seneca smiles, while thrusting and tries not to laugh too hard. Sweat from his usually perfect hair drips down on my bare skin and I throw my head back as Seneca licks my nipples. Seneca and I could go on forever, but we had been apart from each other for awhile and he comes in twenty minutes or so. He nibbles on my neck and collapses on top of me. The door bursts open, and I jump slightly when an odd stranger walks in, surprised as well.

"Uh, I'm so sorry Mr. Crane I suppose I should have knocked first." Seneca looks up at the man, with his dick still in me. When he moved slightly I moaned a little bit.

"Next time, knock, now do you mind waiting outside of the door? As you can see I'm not prepared for speaking." The odd man nods his head and disappears outside.

Seneca thrusts inside me again, "let's finish what we started; I want you to come too."

"Seneca…I am embarrassed, why would you make that man wait outside like that while we finish up? I will be fine, just go."

Seneca looks at me with a fierce stare; I know he is up to something. He grins devilishly and moves himself again. I moan quietly again, and he grins again. "Come on Genevieve, my bad girl. Let's give him a show." Seneca moves his eyebrows suggestively and before I have any other word, he clamps his hand over my mouth and thrusts again.

I signal for him to remove his hand, and reach up to lick his lips, teasingly. He thrusts deeper, and I dig my nails into his back. "Seneca you're so rough…I will hurt later." Seneca comes again, but with me and my body convulses like crazy. "Whoa…we haven't had sex like that in awhile."

Seneca grins like a mad man again, and throws his pants back on, tossing me his button up shirt, and some shorts. "Come on baby; let's go meet this new game maker." Seneca opens the door, where the strange man—known as Plutarch Heavensbee was still surprisingly standing outside of the room.

"Seneca this isn't how I would have wanted to finally meet you, well…at least you aren't dead." He sticks his hand out to shake hands with Seneca, "Plutarch Heavensbee, its nice to be acquainted with you Mr. Crane. I've looked up to you for so long." He avoids making eye contact with me since he saw me half naked. Finally he does, "Oh Genevieve, I didn't realise that was you. Great job in the games…really. I would have liked to see you win though, good thing you're alive."

Seneca puts a reassuring hand on my back, and rubs it.

"Yes…well congratulations on your new job position I suppose." I shake hands with Plutarch, and look up at Seneca. I slide my ring around on my finger, and then look down at my feet.

"Anyways Seneca, I was hoping you two would join me in the meeting room later, for dinner and such. So we can all discuss how everything will work out." He nods and leaves, leaving me with a curious look on my face.

"Discuss how what will work out?"

"You will find out later, dear." Seneca took my hand in his, and lead me back into our small room.

"Seneca, it will bug me all day. Why can't I come work with you? Or something…don't leave me here all alone." I stick out my lower lip in a pout but it has no effect on Seneca.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to discuss top secret topics, and I want you to come with me as much as you want to come with me, but you can't know till later." He pulls me closer to him, kissing my head. "Hey, why don't I have someone show you around? You shouldn't be walking or standing too much on that leg of yours, so I will send a wheel chair over."

"Seneca…a wheel chair! I don't need one; I'm just fine on my own!" I try to stand up to prove him, but can't hide the fact that I almost fell over. He scooped me into his arms like I was as light as a feather and set me gently down on the bed.

"I think you do, I'm sending someone over here for you, and you need to become accustomed with this place. Talk to you later dear," He kisses me on the lips this time, and I continue my pout with my arms crossed and everything. "Baby...if you don't stop pouting, you will get the ultimate punishment later." He winks, and walks out the door.

Five minutes after that, a knock sounds at the door, and I bound over to it. Behind the door was a frail girl with natural black hair, and bright green eyes. She smelled of sweet honeysuckle and dandelions.

"Hello my name is Lynx, Seneca sent me here to show you around."

I nod in agreement, but stop when I see the wheel chair behind her. I groan, and she chuckles.

"I swear I won't tell Seneca if you don't use this, but you know you probably should. Well then, are you ready?" I decide to use the chair—being too lazy to use my own legs. Seneca tired me out from our recreational exercises earlier. District thirteen was actually pretty large for people to have rebuilt this so quickly over the years. The people here conserved their food and resources very wisely. I found that Seneca and I lived on the top level—where the nicest rooms are, and below our level where moderate living spaces. Further down, a hospital was set up for the sick and down the hall from that the dining area where some stragglers were eating an odd concoction of ingredients. I haven't really eaten a full meal in days, and my stomach growled at the gut wrenching food. Luckily, no one heard my stomach growl so that they could offer whatever it was that the people were eating…it just did not look appetizing.

People from district thirteen watched me with a burning curiosity in their eyes as I wheeled past them, exchanging small talk with Lynx.

"So Genevieve, I heard how hard you fought during the games. Seneca has told us all about you. I'm seriously so happy I finally get to meet you."

Lynx smiles and I couldn't tell if her expression was real or not. I suppose she could genuinely mean it, but why would she be nice to a 'snobby person from district two.' I hear a familiar voice around a corner, and Seneca comes down the hall—talking to more people I don't know.

"Hey baby, how has your tour been? Has Lynx been doing a good job?" Seneca picks me up and kisses me passionately, in front of everyone. No one says anything, but they don't necessarily look away. "So as I was discussing with you guys, it would be fine if Genevieve and I got married here?" My eyes pop, and my heart beat quickens. The men nod their heads in agreement, and look to me. Seneca and I could finally be together forever. He scoops me into his arms and looks down at me wildly. "So Genevieve…would that be alright with you? Getting married here? We could make the wedding so nice; get you a dress made and everything, as long as you're okay with everything."

I inch closer to his chest, and trace his beard, "Seneca I wouldn't care if we got married in the rain." Lynx and the strange men cheer, causing other citizens from district thirteen to peer into the hallway.

"We're going to have a wedding soon everyone!" I close my eyes and smile. Our vision of our future is coming together perfectly, now if only the Capitol could fall apart. Life would be so much greater. Seneca places his lips on mine, and I wrap an arm around his neck, returning his kisses. Everyone is cheering, and Seneca and I head back upstairs to prep for the dinner with the strange men to discuss information.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"I know we live in a shitty place right now baby, but soon we will live in a quaint white house where it's quiet. No one from the Capitol will be able to bug us, just you, me and a couple of cute, big cheeked children." Seneca puts my hand in his, and looks into my eyes. "Whenever you feel like you want to leave this place, just think of that place and you will feel better. Don't give up on our dream, baby."

The corners of my mouth perk up in a half smile, and I try to stand up from my wheel chair.

"Sit back down, missy!" Seneca gently pushes me back into my seat, as I let out an unsatisfied groan. "What did you want though? Perhaps…did you want a kiss? Is this what you wanted future Mrs. Crane?" Seneca crouched down and planted his lips on mine for only a few seconds. I pulled him back into the kiss, demanding more. Seneca picked me up and held me against one of the walls in our room, kissing me still and nibbling on my neck.

I broke away and looked into his eyes, "Suppose we should get going, don't want to keep them waiting." Seneca nods, and sets me back in my wheel chair. He pats his suit down, and slicks his hair back with a large can of gel from his home back at the Capitol.

"I refuse to use district thirteen's idea of hair gel…" He shudders at the thought, and grabs a small facial hair comb to comb his beard.

"Seneca you take longer than me to get ready…"

"Perfection takes time, dear."

I roll my eyes as he plucks his eye brows and I start wheeling towards the door. "Seneca…I'm ready to go, don't make me get impatient!" I see him smirk from the corner of my eyes, and he comes up behind me to open the door. I wheel out into the hallway, feeling embarrassed with the wheel chair. I mean I know I won't see anyone I know here, but still I feel like all eyes were locked on me. Seneca puts a reassuring hand on my back, and wheels me to our destination. We go further down in the elevator, and I become frightened…I don't know how many more floors I can take of district thirteen. The elevator finally stops with a ding and the floor is made of hard steel. We arrive outside of a large steel plated door, and Seneca scans his arm on some type of identification pad. I look at him with curiosity and he pulls his sleeve up, revealing an odd device resembling a watch. The large door opens with a subtle creaking, and Seneca allows me to go through first.

Plutarch greets us at the door with others I don't know.

"So glad you two could make it," Plutarch stills tries avoiding eye contact with me, while the other people make excellent eye contact. They lead us to a room with a large dining table, already set up. Sapphire blue table cloths cover the table's mahogany surface, and the room is well lit. Seneca helps me into one of the large plush lined chairs, and I whisper into his ear.

"Plutarch will need good eye contact if he wants to be a good head game maker."

Seneca chuckles so only I can hear him, and he playfully hits me. He sits left to me, and rests his hand on my upper thigh. The meal here is way better than the grey coloured slop I saw being served in the kitchen. I assumed everything came from the Capitol, since most of the people in the room had ties to the Capitol or did. The food smelled delicious, but my stomach was not agreeing with me. I just ate a few bites, and then moved my food around on the plate. Seneca glanced over at me from to time to make sure I was okay.

Plutarch clears his throat, while dabbing a napkin around the corners of his lips "as we were discussing earlier, I think Katniss Everdeen would make an excellent Mockingjay. I mean, I haven't met her yet, but from what I've seen—she's extraordinary." Plutarch lets himself breathe as if he became overexcited like a panting dog. "She could easily help destroy the Capitol."

My ears decided to listen and I looked over at Plutarch greedily for more information. "What do you mean 'Mockingjay,' what is the Mockingjay? Also why and how does Katniss Everdeen tie in with everything?"

Plutarch looks over at me oddly, "the Mockingjay is someone who will be able to over throw the Capitol. We all believe she could do it, maybe not so easily, but she is a great independent leader for herself. Others already look up her so quickly. All we need is to some how convince Katniss, but with the Quarter Quell things shouldn't be so hard."

"Wait, what do you mean Quarter Quell?"

"The Quarter Quell is something Snow kind of planned out for surprise, to anger Katniss. She and any other previous victors have to compete in the hunger games again. The arena will be harder, not by just the location, but also because great victors will be competing against each other."

I cringed at the though, and suddenly Cato came wandering back into my head, unwanted.

"So, anyways Seneca has been giving me hints and tips on how to plan out the perfect arena, but we can't reveal this information to you yet."

"I see…so one last question, Plutarch."

"Anything for you, just not something too serious."

My stomach takes uneasy twists and turns, I grip my side quickly. "Have you seen Cato at the Capitol?" The look on Plutarch's face frightened me, it was solemn. I gripped my stomach again, attempting to stand up, but I fell over. Vomit wanted to escape from my stomach, and it was slowly crawling up my throat. It was bile and burned. Seneca crouched down quickly to me in a panic. Voices faded out to me, I heard something about a doctor, but I was out.


	12. Nightmare

Chapter Twelve:

I woke up in a room with blinding lights and no one really around except for the hand gripped tightly in my own. I shifted my body to face the person and smiled when I realised it was Seneca. His face was indescribable, I couldn't tell if he was going to burst from excitement or collapse on the floor in a coma. "Seneca, where am I?" He looks over at me, not saying a word and I examine my surroundings. I've only been to this hospital one time; it was small but large enough for district thirteen. Seneca squeezed my hand tightly as a wide shouldered, middle-aged man peered over me.

"Hello there," the man who I assumed was a doctor looked at a sheet to verify my name, "Genevieve, glad to have you back in the world with us again. You gave us quite a scare there, we thought what you were experiencing was shock from the Hunger Games, but your problem is something much bigger. Some may even find it exciting news."

My eyes darted around excitedly hoping to maybe see Cato or my little sister sitting in one of the wooden chairs. My hopes were brought down when I realised I should just settle down, Cato wasn't coming back and I'd probably never see my sister again.

"I will let Seneca tell you if he pleases," the doctor looked over at Seneca and left to deal with other patients.

I peer over at Seneca with pleading eyes; this suspension will be the death of me. "Seneca what is it? Is something wrong?"

Seneca inhales and exhales and sits on the small mattress next to me, holding my hands in his. "Nothing is wrong, don't worry." He kisses my head, and my heart beats in frustration. If he doesn't tell me I will march out of this medical room. Seneca awkwardly traces circles on my stomach and looks into my eyes, gulping. "Well, Genevieve dear, you're pregnant. You're two months in; the games really didn't help you out, which explains your random fainting spells."

My lower lip trembles, and Seneca puts his lips on mine to stop the trembling.

"Everything is okay Genevieve, come here," he wraps his arms around me, and I'm unsure on how to react myself. Do I scream? Jump up and down with joy? Or cry from all the stress and absurdity. "You don't even have to say anything; it's just you and me. You are still going to have take things easily though, so don't think you're getting away with that wheel chair!"

I continue sitting with a blank stare, not saying anything as a warm tear slides down my cheek. Seneca wipes them away with kisses, and I tremble beneath his masculine body. "Seneca, I'm happy, but also overwhelmed. I seriously don't know how to respond to any of this right now. Too many things happening after each other, the reaping, the games, now this I know pregnancy isn't a burden, but do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Slightly," he rubs his beard in concentration "I don't understand the pregnancy thing though." Seneca chuckles to himself and strikes a silly pose with his lips pursed. "I mean I went through a lot of hardships as well. You in the games was so frightening to me, I must admit. I worried every day that something would happen, I cringed when you got stung by tracker jackers, and looked away when you got injured or became too close to Cato. I just worry too much, I can't help it Genevieve. I'm so crazy in love with you."

"Oh Seneca," he never was much for sharing feelings, and this made me cry more. "I know, I thought of you everyday, I didn't want to become close to Cato it just sort of…happened."

"I recall the one night you were having nights, just last week. You were sleeping in a tree, with Cato next to you. I cringed when I saw your lips form into my name, and I muted the sound quickly. I do respect Cato for covering your mouth though. I hope he is alive too because I owe him so much now. He contributed to saving your life; I wondered so much, what were you dreaming about?"

I blush slightly at the question "it was just a nightmare that the Capitol found out what was going on and President Snow took you away from me." Seneca hugged me tightly against him, kissing my face wildly.

"This will never happen; we're safe here in district thirteen for now. Till all hell breaks loose with this Mockingjay plan." Seneca mumbled the last bit; I pretended I didn't hear him because I didn't want to ask any questions. "Anyways," Seneca looks over at me waggling his eyebrows "seems I finally succeeded in getting you knocked up."

I shoved him off the bed, but he didn't fall off. I know I'm not as muscular as him, but today I feel completely drained. "Seems you did," a large yawn escapes from my mouth and I stretch. My eyelids become extremely heavy and I saw Seneca smiling as I closed my eyes to sleep.

I awoke to a crash some where off in the distance, and a warm body cuddled next to me. The medium-sized hospital was dark with night, and a few heart monitors beeped around. I stood up to examine the noise, but I made sure that no needles were connected in my arm. I suppose I was lucky. I slipped out the double sided, swinging doors and followed the sound with my ears. I rubbed my stomach recalling the conversation with Seneca earlier. I smile to myself, but stop walking when I hear voices. A voice that sounded familiar, it wasn't Plutarch or Seneca and I had no one else really. I peeked around the sharp corner and saw a familiar figure standing in the dark by them self. I approached close to the familiar stranger to make sure I was correct. "Psst, Cato," the stranger looked around frantically.

"Genevieve? Where are you?"

I step up behind Cato and hug him tightly. "Cato, I thought you were dead, I thought the Capitol got you and tortured you, but you look fine." The stranger turns around and I let out a scream. The person was Cato, but it wasn't him. The face was gnawed in some places, an eye hanging from its socket, and blood. I screamed multiple times and thrashed wildly at the beast. I felt someone push at my body, as if trying to wake me up.

"Genevieve," another push "Genevieve, wake up it was just a nightmare!" I jolted up in the bed to notice a curtain around my hospital bed, and Seneca trying to hush me back to sleep. I cuddle against him with tears in my eyes.

"It was Cato, but it wasn't. He's dead, I know he's dead." Seneca tries to get me to quiet down, and I try so I don't disturb any more patients.

"Shh, you're okay now Genevieve. Everything is alright; Cato doesn't have to be dead. There is a fifty percent chance he is still alive and kicking. Cato is strong, and the Capitol won't be able to take him down so easily. As sad as it sounds I know Cato would rather die than reveal any information. The Capitol can keep trying, by torturing him, but he won't tell Snow a word. Despite the pain he has to endure, he does it for you as I would do the same."

"Seneca I could never let that happen,"

"I know baby, but I'm just letting you know. I would do the same for you. I love you, I care for you and the child we will have. This child will be very lucky and probably spoiled. Not as spoiled as you though, babe."

"Hey! I am not spoiled." Seneca looks over at me with a fake stern expression and I laugh silently at him. "Maybe I am then."

"I only spoil you because I love you."

"As I love you," I fingered the ring on my ring finger and smiled. If I punched anyone with this ring on, their face would probably split. I chuckle again and Seneca pokes me in the stomach, tickling me when he clearly knows I hate it. "Hey, I won't be held responsible if you get kicked in the face, it would be your own dumb fault." Seneca grins wildly and inches slowly to my ribs to tickle me again. I smack his hand away and rub my cheek against his luscious facial hair.

"After this kid out, we are having sex."

"Not right after I hope…" I cringe at the thought of popping a child out, but smile afterwards. This is what Seneca and I wanted: a nice family. It may be difficult to start a family at first, especially in district thirteen but I'm sure we would adjust or some day find that special house of ours. I'm sure our dream is floating out there some day.

"Yes as soon as the baby comes out, you and me baby missionary position." He winks and I can never tell if he's being serious or not. I assumed it was all sarcasm and curled into fetal position to lay my head on Seneca's chest. After a few minutes Seneca finally lets out a chuckle and we both fall asleep again.


	13. Hanging Tree

Chapter Thirteen:

I woke up a few more times during the night, sweating with fear. I guess nightmares from the Games have decided to take their tolls on me now. The timing couldn't be any more perfect. Seneca wasn't next to me any more, but his scent still lingered in the air. I spoke too soon and Seneca came in through the double sided doors with a different wheel chair from last time. "Seneca, I don't need a wheel chair, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Nonsense, you do need a wheel chair. You got injured in two different spots in the Games, and now we know you're pregnant. I don't want to put so much strain on you." I cringe when Seneca mentions the games, but he doesn't notice. He does look over at me with concern though and I try to avoid eye contact, but he grabs my chin to face him. "Genevieve, is something on your mind? If you lie I will know, so feel free to talk baby. I am here for you."

"You just mentioned the games and the subject is still painful to me."

"I'm sorry; I will try to mention the games as little as I can."

"No, I might as well bear with the pain for now. The games won't die down any time soon, and will still be a hot topic here since not much happens around here."

Seneca gives me a hopeful smile and pulls me into his arms for a tight hug. "You're right, and I know you know this already. Let's go back to our room, hospitals make me feel…strange." He puts the dreaded wheel chair next to the bed and helps me climb into the chair gently.

Shortly after we arrive back in our luxurious room and Seneca makes me sit in the bed, while he runs to get food from Plutarch. I swing my thin legs over the bed and kick at the air impatiently. My right hand slides down to my protruding stomach and I feel sick. I know I want this child, but I'm terrified that the child will come out wrong. Perhaps the child's form will be disfigured because of my hardships from the Games. The Hunger Games…I cringe at the thought and try to brush my memories away. But it seems my haunting nightmares from the games will forever be there as my enemy. My stomach grumbles with a hunger for now two people and I wait for Seneca to come back.

Eventually he comes back, poking his head through the door and the scent of fried chicken and chocolate cake filled the room causing to me lick my lips in hunger. I raced up to Seneca like a child does when their mother comes home from a long day of work, even if he was only gone for about ten minutes. He smiles at me, and doesn't bother mentioning the wheel chair to me again.

"You're so stubborn, Genevieve…and hungry I assume?" Seneca makes me sit back down on our queen sized bed and he brings the food over to me while the scent fills the room. I grab for a piece of chicken greedily and wolf it down while drenching my throat with ice cold water. Seneca looks over at me and laughs as he watches me devour everything in minutes. I let myself the savour the chocolate though and put the rest in our small fridge for another time. I dragged my tired body back to Seneca and perched myself on his lap. I was feeling his facial hair between my fingers, while he made small circles with his palm on my back.

I start humming a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl and Seneca looks down at me peculiarly.

"The tune sounds so familiar…will you sing it for me?"

I nod, "the song isn't that happy though, my mother used to sing it to me before bedtime though. The song is sweet and soothing if you use the right tone."

Seneca looked down at me with curiosity as he waited for me to start singing.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
>if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
>Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
>if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
>if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
>Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
>if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<p>

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
>if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree<p>

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"

I looked up at Seneca when I was done and a tear slid down his cheek while he was still gazing down at me. I stopped the tear with my finger and smiled up at him. "I told you it wasn't a joyful, happy song."

"No…it was beautiful, please sing it to me again, please Genevieve."

I nod and lock my hand with his and massage his finger with my own while I let the lyrics flow from me. I sang the song so many times in my childhood that I knew the lyrics by heart. After I finished singing the song while pouring my heart into each word, I held Seneca in my arms and let him cry. This was the second time I have witnessed Seneca crying and I didn't care, sometimes you have to let your feelings loose even men do. I pull apart and Seneca grins, while feeling my stomach for any signs of our unborn child. He rests his head lightly against my stomach and listens to the baby's heart beat.

I whistle to myself a different tune, a much happier one and I hold Seneca in my arms as he desperately reaches for my affection.

"Genevieve, I am the luckiest man in the Panem. I get to have an amazingly beautiful girl by my side and a loving mother as well."

I feel my cheeks redden as he sits up to continue what he was saying.

"I couldn't trade any of our moments for the world, I want to share you with the world, but then again I don't. I want to let myself be greedy and take you into my arms and have you all to myself. I want to etch every memory of ours into my brain and keep them there forever like a photograph. This is why I'm glad we both decided to spend the rest of our lives together. Forever in perfect harmony, we will be with each other. For better or for worse, through sickness and health."

"Seneca, you act like we're getting married right now."

"It's only because I love you Genevieve. You're my girl and you always have been." Seneca reaches over to feel my face beneath his palms and I grin up at him as he takes my chin in his hands. He pulls me closer to his face and his lips touch mine and we lock lips with such passion, but remorse. "I know it does not matter how many times I apolgise, but I want to let you know a thousand times and more that I am so sorry you had to live through the games. Genevieve my sweet, can you ever forgive me? For having such a cruel occupation that brings misfortunate among the fortunate."

"Seneca, stop. Just stop now, I know none of this was your fault, I know you didn't want this pain for me, but there was nothing else you could do. I would rather go in the games one hundred more times than let you die from Snow's hands." I look up at Seneca with a hopeful smile and gaze into his eyes. I could look into his eyes forever; they were like the deep blue ocean, never ending and beautiful.

"That's a terrible thing to say, I couldn't let you suffer any more!"

"Seneca…I would suffer if Snow killed you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. We wouldn't be here, in this moment. I wouldn't be carrying your child with me—our child." I bring my hands to my stomach again, feeling a light kick from the baby and it made me smile as tears dropped down from my eyes. A loud knock interrupted our tender thoughts and the intruder didn't bother to let someone open the door for them. The door swung open and someone familiar walked in with determination in his bewildered face. My heart dropped to my stomach when I realised who the stranger was. He was not a stranger at all, but a close friend to me. Someone dear and near to me, Seneca's grip on me tightened as the figure moved closer to me, reaching fiercely into his pocket for a weapon.


	14. Cato

Chapter Fourteen

"Cato…?" The figure looked straight at me and ran straight towards me, knife in hand.

"You must die Genevieve Collins, die as you should have in the Hunger Games, and I was sent to destroy you. You're a filthy Capitol spy anyways."

The last sentence that Cato spoke threw me off and then I knew that these were not his intentions. He was brainwashed by the Capitol and Snow sent him here to warn me or maybe Seneca too. I don't even bother reaching a comforting hand out to the newly made Capitol mutt. Seneca brings his face to arm and speaks to the watch-like device and two big men in white come to take Cato away. Cato tried to struggle a bit, but gave up with his blue eyes still locked on my face with a devious thought that he will come back for me. Cato wouldn't be happy until my blood was spilt on his own hands.

"Genevieve dear, I'm so sorry you had to see Cato like that, I don't know how he escaped from his room though…"

"Wait…Cato was alive this whole time and you didn't tell me? You just played him off like he was dead to me." I feel anger rising in my blood stream, "Seneca what the fuck, you…I don't even know what to say to you right now." Seneca tried to reach an arm out to me, but I shook him off. "No, I don't even think you can begin to understand. You didn't have to live in the Hunger Games; you just created it to torture all of us. People that you get close to die and you can't do anything about it. Do you even know that feeling Seneca? I'm sure you don't, you don't know what it's like." I storm out of the room before Seneca has a chance to explain himself, I suddenly realise that I don't know district thirteen all that well. I eventually find a darkened hall way and fit myself behind a wall. It gives me a lot of time to think, knowing that Seneca will probably not find me. I feel my eye lids drop with heavy weights and I don't fight them to stay open.

I wake up some time later with a dirty face staring down at me with curiosity.

"Miss, are you awright?" The odd stranger looks at me again and gets too close for comfort and his breath reeks of tuna. He has buck teeth and terribly untamed curly red hair. I'm sure if he could he would be wearing unbuttoned overalls and a plaid red shirt underneath, but he was just wearing district thirteen's boring grey attire. His face was overly crowded with freckles and his dark green eyes were not so beautiful. This boy—I took him to be around thirteen or fourteen never took his stare off of me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I manage to choke out and stand up, backing into a wall. I rub my temple as I feel a headache barge in rudely. I remember back to Cato and run to find him, not bothering to learn the peculiar stranger's name. I'm sure I would run into more odd people like him…my heart ached and longed while my stomach grumbled with anticipation. I wander down a dimly lit hallway with white walls and flooring. I spy a large white door up ahead and I run up, but quickly check to see if anyone is around. I peer into the window and I see a figure, nothing moving except his/hers chest with breathing. The lightening inside the room was fairly dark and I tried to handle, but the door was locked tightly. I stood on my tiptoes and peered into the room again, but jumped back when a face was looking into my own. The same fierce blue eyes I saw hours ago locked with mine and Cato formed an evil grin.

I began to panic and sweat dripped down my head as I heard Cato trying to unlock the door or at least bust it down. I suddenly couldn't move and I lay frozen on the ground as Cato attempted many more times before he finally growled one last time and left the window. I took that as my getaway but I ran straight into a figure who I assumed a man.

"I figured you would find your way down here."

I look up and lock eyes with Seneca who looks displeased with something, and maybe upset too. "Seneca…"

He puts a finger on my lips to silence me and reaches his hand towards mine. I grasp his hand with mine and look down at the floor as we make our way back to our room slowly. I feel like a child again, must be the hormones. My hand trembles in his large grip and he shuts the door behind him.

"Do you understand why I couldn't tell you about Cato now?"

"It doesn't matter if I understood now or then, you should have told me regardless Seneca."

"Genevieve, I don't know if you've noticed this, but I haven't had time to tell you. You were out for a week after the Hunger Games, and now we know you're pregnant. You already had so much stress piled on you; the doctor told me I should have probably waited so the news wouldn't harm the baby. Believe me, please, know that I wanted to tell you. I'm telling you everything right now, dear. The Capitol dropped Cato in the middle of the forest and one of our people found him, and took him in. He didn't struggle at first, but as you saw him in the flesh you can see what problems he can potentially cause. He tried to kill you! Genevieve, just now that all I care about is protecting you because I love you with all my heart."

"Alright fine…whatever."

"No, its not whatever," Seneca reaches out and lifts my chin to face him, "Genevieve, dear please just look at me, stop avoiding my gaze."

"Seneca, no, I am sorry really I do understand now, I was just caught by surprise. Also it doesn't help that my hormone level has increased dramatically," I rub my stomach bulge on cue and Seneca's face drops.

"I know baby, I know." He feels my stomach and smiles, holding me against his warm body. "I'm sorry, really. It's not healthy for us to fight."

I nod eagerly in agreement and wrap my arms around him, standing on my toes to peck him on the cheek. "I agree, I hate fighting with you, it breaks my heart."

Seneca picks me up carefully and holds me in his bulky arms. He kisses my forehead and down my body, making one last trip to my lips. He pours his entire heart and love in this kiss and I smile underneath his lips. My eyes close with passion and I move myself in his arms for comfort. Seneca's hand slides greedily under my arse and I jump a bit, causing him to chuckle quietly. We pull away from each other for a brief moment and I smile larger as I feel his prickly beard beneath my fingertips.

"My precious beard! Now I have to go fix it in the bathroom!" Seneca runs to the bathroom with me still in his arms and I pound on his back lightly to drop me.

"Seneca, you put me down this instant! Your beard does not need adjusted! Your beard is and will always be perfect, Mr. Crane," a low purr escapes from my throat and Seneca laughs while burying his face in my neck.

"Please call me Mr. Crane more often, Mrs. Crane."

"Seneca! We aren't married yet, you can't call me that!"

"Who says I can't? The law? Who gives a fuck about Snow? I don't think anyone really does care about him and if seems they do they are just scared he will kill them off. I used to fear Snow, but I stopped after awhile. He is a frightening man he threatened me with death when I gave Katniss Everdeen a score of an eleven, and he was also kind of upset I gave you a twelve."

"Oh Seneca…I had no idea he threatened you."

"Genevieve, it's fine now that was in the past and Snow can't touch us for now…he's too busy with the Quarter Quell and Katniss Everdeen." Seneca sets me down on his knee while he sits on the edge of the large tub. He kisses my neck softly and his facial hair tickles my skin. "Please stop worrying my dear, for now let's focus on the present with the future wavering ahead of us, we are getting married soon hopefully next week, and before you know this little youngster will be begging to come out," Seneca rubs my belly while saying this and smiles at me again.

"Let's discuss wedding details…I know it won't be as fancy as I hope it could be for you," Seneca grabs my shoulders and brings my closer to him.

"Seneca, I wouldn't care if we got married in a dirt hole underground. I would just be bound to you and you only."

"Oh Genevieve, I know baby but I am planning some things for you. Things that I hope you will love. Oh by the way we are getting married some time next week, I think Wednesday is that day okay for you?"

"Well, it's not like I will be doing anything else…"

"Well…the Quarter Quell will be starting that day…but we can make much happier, new memories."

"Seneca…wait, I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts with something irrelevant, but will Cato be himself again?"

Seneca frowned and tried to look up at me hopefully, putting his big right hand on my cheek. "Genevieve, it will take some time…he is mentally scarred for who knows how long. We don't even know what Cato went through at the Capitol…torture way worse than the Hunger Games itself."

"Okay, that was all I needed to know for now. Let's discuss next week I guess," Seneca and I discussed more about wedding plans, but at the back of my mind Cato's determined face for killing haunted my mind.


	15. The Past and Now

Chapter Fourteen

Its Tuesday now, tomorrow is our Wedding and I'm scared. I don't know why, but I just fear something will happen. I haven't told Seneca because he will probably look at my silly and tell me to stop worrying. Maybe nothing will happen and I'm just anxious to get married. People I don't even know have been prepping for my wedding and it makes me feel terrible because I haven't had the time to introduce myself to anyone. I've become aquatinted with the seamstress who helped make my dress perfectly for my body. Her name is Rosie, she is dark skinned and has a joking attitude despite what goes on in district thirteen. Seneca has been busy with his work, so I've barely spent any time with him. It's good in a way since the groom isn't supposed to see his bride in her dress before the wedding; we could do without anymore bad luck in our lives. I seat myself on the small windowsill and drape my leg down the sill, the other one wrapped near my body. The window we were provided with in our room wasn't a pretty view. The view was desolate and barren, small trees scattered on the ground and a few crops in the caged in area to keep the animals out. Seems like the sun never likes to show his face over here, he peeks over the dark clouds above. I sigh to myself, placing a hand on the glass and think. This became a regular routine with me since I still can't travel around this district much. A knock on the door startled me and my thoughts were disrupted.

As much I wanted to see Seneca I knew he wouldn't be at the door, Rosie smiled cheerfully from the hall. People in this district never stop to amaze me, how can they be so happy in a place like this?

"Evenin' Mizz Collins," Rosie smiles again and curtsies.

Rosie's childhood consisted of little to no grammar or proper English. She grew up in district eleven as a slave to the Capitol. She knew how to work and how to cheer others up despite her dark childhood. She escaped recently when the riots began in district eleven due to Katniss Everdeen. I let my mind wander back to the Hunger Games and the people associated with them. When Seneca spoke with me last night he told me that they had managed to get the feed from the Capitol television of Quarter Quell's tributes. I already knew that Katniss, Peeta, Brutus, and Enobaria would be in them…I just don't remember the old victors.

"Mizz, is you alright?" Rosie looks up at me again cheerfully and I let her in, and she takes a seat at our small table. "I fixed your dress up mizz; I added the small red roses that won't shrivel up any time soon." Rosie digs around in her large sewing back and pulls out my dress that was inside plastic.

I took the dress from her open hands and admired it, "Rosie it's beautiful…" No words could form from my open mouth as I gawked at Rosie's skills. "Can't I just get married right now?! I can't wait to wear this beautiful gown."

Rosie let out hearty laugh which showed her missing teeth and I cringed hoping I would never have missing teeth in my mouth. She continues smiling at me.

"Rosie, I know this wedding isn't that big of a deal, but I want you to be the maid of honour."

"Mizz…I don't know if I could accept that, I jus' make the clothes, I can't wait for you to see your fiancé's suit I designed for him, I tink you will like it. 'Sides I don't have a nice dress to throw on for your wedding."

"Rosie, I don't care, wear whatever you have just be my maid of honour. I barely make any friends here, please do this for me."

She smiles again and looks up to the ceiling in thought, "awright mizz…"

I jump up and down excitedly and wrap my arms around her which causes her to break into laughter again.

"What's with all the giggling in here?" Seneca stood in the doorway with his lips pursed and a hand on his hips.

I run over to him and place my lips on his and smile. With Seneca, I let myself forget everything.

"I found these for you…well someone got them for me, I know red roses are your favourite flower." Seneca hands me a large bouquet of fresh picked roses and I take in the scent dreamily.

I'm glad Rosie has already stashed my wedding dress in her large bag, Seneca will be so happy that I have red roses sewn onto my dress.

"I weel take this as my way to leave, you two save it for yo honeymoon now," Rosie nudges me playfully, winks and leaves the room to leave me and Seneca alone.

"I finally have you all to myself," I stand on my toes and hold Seneca's face in my palms.

"I'm sorry…I've been just so busy preparing for our wedding and still Capitol business, don't worry though Genevieve. Even though Plutarch won't be here for our wedding he told me in advance that I will have no work for quite some time. As long as I'm alone with you, time will fly by faster than you think baby."

I start to feel tired from kissing and fall asleep in Seneca's snug arms, at some point he leaves in the afternoon and leaves me alone with my nightmares. I woke up two hours later covered in sweat and because I heard screaming. I listened in the silence hoping to hear the shrill scream again but all I can hear is the soft dripping of a leaky faucet. I reached for my stomach patting it, making sure the small bump was still in there…still alive. I wish Seneca were here to make me feel better, but I don't think even he could help me. This nightmare was different than the others because this one in particular was not about the games at all. I was in someone else's body…and blood was seeping out of me…way more blood than a menstrual flow. I remember the character reaching up and a dead fetus fell from her stomach. I shuddered at the terrible dream and suddenly realised the screaming was me. I try to sleep it off, but every time I close my eyes the haunting image is there.

I decided not to speak to Seneca about my dream, I didn't want to break his happiness, but I still feel like something bad will happen. I breathe to myself and throw on something casual but cute for dinner and to watch the Capitol television.

Dinner was mediocre and we waited patiently for the screening from the Capitol of the past tributes that will be competing in the Quarter Quell. I heard a gasp from one of the head female members as Finnick Odair appeared on the screen, still attractive as ever. He always reminded me of a merman because of his trident, I remember watching him on our small television, he's only one year older than me. I notice that Brutus and Enobaria are in the games as well, I feel pride flowing in my blood but they may or may not win when I see Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen appear on the screen. Finnick's female tribute was an older woman named Maggs. The other tributes were a blur because I fell asleep quickly on Seneca's shoulder from exhaustion.

At some point I assumed he carried me back because I was back in bed with him spooning me and snoring softly in my ear. I smile and try to fall back asleep for our big day today. Our Wedding day…the day I've been waiting for so long, for Seneca and me to exchange rings and show our love to people in the pews. I knew our wedding wouldn't be the greatest, but I seriously didn't care anymore, I read in banned books that people in the Old "Earth" as I read what is now Panem would get hitched in Vegas. The people would just run away and pay a small fee to get married. I wished that old tradition was still around; I believe the technical term was 'eloped.' I love reading old books in my past time, but there aren't any books like that around here, I don't even know if there is a library in district thirteen. It's impossible for me to fall asleep and now and my stomach grumbles, but I'm too lazy to get up plus it's warm in Seneca's embrace. I slowly turn to face him and kiss his cheek.

"I thought I heard your gears in your brain turning over there, what are you thinking about?"

I chuckle towards Seneca, "you caught me, and I've been thinking about these old books I read back at home found in an abandoned section in the forest."

"What about them? Is that your whole story?"

"Seneca, I should smack you right now! Anyways, I was remembering about quicker ways of marriage that used to be practiced in old earth."

"Oh Genevieve, you really shouldn't fill your head with silly nonsense from the old earth." Seneca playfully shoves me, but I grab hold of him before slipping off the bed. "What time is it anyways? Now that you've successfully woke me up. I feel like I didn't sleep that long."

I drape my leg over Seneca's bare thigh and he stops speaking, I let my hands slide down his chest stopping just above his hardening member. "Mr. Crane, you should really do something about this problem of yours," I let my fingers slide across his upper thigh delicately and he twitches.

"Why am I marrying such a tease?!"

"Because you like it when I tease you," I slide my tongue seductively across my lips.

Seneca rushes greedily to taste my lips with his cool tongue and he already tastes of fresh oranges. He tangles his hand into my hair and the other one bringing my body closer to him. He brings me so close I can feel his member twitching in his boxers to get some action.

I smile at him and rub myself against him and he lets a low grunt escape his parted lips. "I suppose…we can have some premarital sex."

Seneca chuckles at my joke, but lets a growl escape his throat with his eyes locked on my body.

I lean into his parted lips and grind myself against him again, moaning softly, but hungry for more. Seneca and I have never just 'had sex,' we always made love; we were so passionate with each other. I close my eyes and let my mind wander into the past. I thought of a time two years ago—when we had nothing to get in the way of our loving embrace for one another. Seneca took my family and me out for dinner one night—paying for everyone! He didn't really need to do that, but we were so grateful. At that time we had to share one loaf of bread and it had to last for the whole week. Seneca never liked seeing my family suffer, but sometimes things were just meant to be rough for my family and me.

But anyways, on with the story. Seneca got to know my family more, but my father and mother were a bit wary towards him. As parents should be, they don't want their loving daughter to marry the wrong man. But the wait for our food was a lengthy one, and at some point my hand started slipping towards Seneca's upper thigh underneath the table. We were sitting close enough to each other, that my family really didn't notice or think anything of it. The table we were seated at was pretty large anyways, but my hand crept up closer to him and I chuckled underneath my breath. I could tell Seneca wanted to take me right there, in the restaurant, in front of my parents—but he tried to remain cool and collected. I stopped torturing him with my fingers, and slid my hand into his sweaty one.

Eventually the food did come out, and I tried to savour the taste of everything, while my family couldn't help but wolf everything in sight down. Our stomachs were fuller than before. After my family and I had our fill, we ordered dessert to go, and we chatted in the restauraunt. I let my hand creep over to the large bulge creeping in Seneca's pants again. I let myself stroke his large cock through his pants, and Seneca tried too hard to keep quiet as his beast beckoned to come out. To come out and play, Seneca whimpered quiet enough for only me to hear and I moved my hand away from him, sneering to myself. I was seventeen at that time, and Seneca was not much older than me. Eventually he traded goodbyes with my family, and reassured them he would bring me home safely. They eyed him curiously, but finally nodded and headed home. After they left, Seneca grabbed my hand, paid for the meal and rushed me to his ride—a large, sleek, black limousine. He had pushed me into the back, shutting the door behind him, and closing the glass door between us and the driver. I remember Seneca frantically reaching for my body, as his large cock quivered beneath me. I think I wore a skirt that night, not by request, but just to look nice because I remember Seneca sliding off my black tights, and hitching my skirt up. He sat me on top of the lush leather seats of the limo, and spread my legs widely, shoving his head down in my moist folds. His warm tongue quickly flicked against my skin and it caused my body to shudder. Soon enough after getting a taste of me, he quickly inserted himself into me and it was like the world stopped flowing for the two of us. I was in a wonderful ecstasy of his love; nothing else mattered in the world for us except for each other.

My mind returned to the time now, and I smiled as I took control and managed to pin him down. Sadly, Seneca had more strength than me, and I was quickly underneath him again and he tugged at my pajamas, popping lose buttons out of the seam and quickly lashing his warm tongue across my body. My body cringed as Seneca came into contact with my body again, as I let his hands roam freely against me. He squeezed my breasts and licked the tips, hardening my nipples in the process. My body shuddered again as he let out another low, guttural growl as he lunged for the base of my throat. Teeth gnashing against my delicate skin, and he pinned my arms down, letting himself take the lead in everything. Eventually I forfeit attempting to let my hands graze against his wonderful body, and dropped them to my side as Seneca slid my underwear off, quickly sliding a finger inside my mounds. I let out a moan loudly, and balled the sheets into my fist, fingers clenching. I allowed him to slip two more fingers in me, before I went crazy and my hands were on his body again, switching him beneath me again, reaching for the zipper on his trousers. It seemed too much for my trembling hands to handle so I crazily rubbed my clitoris against his pounding cock, before he could went made with lust as well. He tore the zipper down, leaving his pants on the floor—where they should always stay and letting his cock out to pulsate near me. I couldn't handle myself anymore and I instantly fell on top of him, thrusting myself on him, letting him go deeper than ever before. My frail body couldn't continue as I got closer to orgasm, and Seneca quickly wrapped my legs around him to continue pounding himself into me. I let out a loud orgasmic scream as I felt myself rain down upon him, and his own ejaculation filling me with its creamy substance. I fell next to Seneca, exhausted and allowed myself to pass out for sleep, wrapped in his naked arms. We had a big day planned for us later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note**:

Wow, it's been two years and I sincerely apolgise for making this a very short chapter, but until I get more shit figured out I will someday..continue my story. I even thought about killing characters off..but I don't know, please stick around I will hopefully upload the next chapter...also I got a different computer twice during this story..so of course, documents are lost. I kind of have to start from scratch...and its very hard to concentrate sometimes. Sorry Again.

Much love xxx

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of our big wedding, I hardly slept a wink the night before because Seneca wouldn't stop touching me and also I was just too excited. But of course when I awoke to Rosie shaking me awake, Seneca was already gone. Preparing for his day I assume.<p>

"Mizz you must get ready! You'z got a big day, come on!"

I fight going back to sleep and look over at Rosie with half open eyes. She snickers with her hand over her mouth, but quickly helps me out of bed, as soon as I sit up in bed the scent of roses fills my nostrils and I almost faint. I couldn't believe it. "How...did he," my mouth agape, I am truly stunned that Seneca found this many roses...

"He'z ben savin' up all the roses m'am, he'z such a gentleman that you'z got here. You'z picked a winner."

I smiled to myself and held a rose in my hand, and then proceeded to throw the rose petals in the air and roll in them so I smelled like red roses. Rosie was still laughing, but throwing the petals as well and I was laughing too now. But my stomach growled and Rosie looked over at me in surprise.

"Mizz I got a special breakfast for youu!" Rosie leaves the room for a few minutes, but returns with a plate of eggs and what appears to be pancakes. "E'eryone been savin' up for your special day."

I suddenly get hit with guilt, this district barely makes a living a month...I just know this wedding put everyone way back in their schedules. "Rosie, I never wanted anyone to do that for me, okay."

She puts an assuring hand on my back, "i's okay, this weddin' makes e'ryone very happy just like you n Seneca is happy ta gether. Eat up tho! I gotta get youz ready."

I look down at the eggs and pancakes, and try not to scarf it all down at once, but I haven't had food like this since I was at the Capitol before the Hunger Games started. The Hunger Games...I think back to Cato, but quickly vanish him from my mind. Instead I think of how angry everyone is right now...all the champions of the hunger games who have to go back to the games even though they thought winning meant it would be over. They could relax and not have to worry about going back to the horrid place. Rosie places a hand on my back and I jump, startled because I was so into my thoughts again. Lately, I'm always deep into my thoughts, I will never be the same person as I was before the Games. Rosie looks at me again, I ignore her gaze and look at my now empty plate, pushing it to my side. "Alright Rosie, I think I am ready..."


End file.
